Babysitters
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: The final part in the Baby Games series! Chica needs assistance in taking care of her children so she puts an ad in the newspaper for nannies. This leads to four individuals who don't really know the chicken's dark desires. But one of them is willing to unravel the secrets after her older brother goes missing. WARNING: ABDL and somewhat dark themes!
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

 **This the long awaiting finale of the _Baby Games_ series! I may make little oneshots based on this AU but this is going to be the ending of the main story. Also, you guys need to read _Baby Games_ AND _Baby Toys_ in order to understand the full extent as to what's going on in this fic.**

 **To remind you all, this story contains:**

 **\- ABDL / Infantilism themes**

 **\- A bit of cursing**

 **\- Lots of diapers**

 **\- A crazy, motherly chicken**

 **\- Extra stuff that you'll have to read to believe!**

 **Extra characters are in this story!**

 **\- Circelia Circus / Baby (AGE: 22)**

 **\- Ballora (AGE: ~25)**

 **\- Francine / Funtime Foxy (AGE: 17)**

 **\- Theodore / Teddy / Funtime Freddy (AGE: 17)**

 **\- Lolita / Lolbit (AGE: 6 ; doesn't play a huge role but she's in this chapter)**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story and I own none of the characters!**

Ballora didn't know what to do with herself.

She was just an average woman, going through her days like any other person. She would wake up, get dressed, and proceed to skim through newspaper clippings and street corners for job offerings. She was unemployed.

Luckily for her, she was able to find a place to stay that wasn't in her parents' basement. The blue haired female was able to live in a very small apartment in the middle of town with her roommate Circelia Circus, who goes by the nickname Baby.

And now they lived together, with both girls working with the money that the Circelia's older brother Ennard was gracious enough to give.

Ballora did not like this.

The blue haired woman would sometimes get up in the dead of night and search up job offerings through her phone. This would go on for hours until she had a collection of interviews and trainings to go to for the next couple of weeks. She would smile and become hopeful, praying that one of these jobs would be the thing that'll keep her on her feet.

She would get denied every single time.

Today was the last day of all of her set interviews for the month and it was the day she had gotten her fiftieth denied job offering. Baby was in the kitchen, chopping up her ramen and putting it into a coffee mug of boiling water. She noticed her roommate come in and smiled.

Circelia was a very short lady. On the streets, when the girls would go shopping, people would coo at the sight of the redhead since she was about the size of a first grader. They would ask Ballora questions like what the 'little girl's' name was or how old she was. The blue haired woman would response very kindly.

"Her name's Circelia and she's twenty-two."

Most people would then apologize profusely.

Baby didn't mind all the attention though. Ever since she was an actual child, she dreamt of being on Broadway or becoming as popular as any other artist that played on the radio. She wanted all eyes to be on her because of her talents, not because of how small and cute she looked.

Anyways, it was all simply dreams.

The redhead stirred her food, a smile still on her face as she asked. "Hey 'Lora, how was work?"

Ballora sighed, putting her velvet coat in the closet near the front door before taking a seat on the couch. "Awful...I can _never_ seem to find a job…"

"Told ya, the world's a hard place." Baby shook her head before walking over to her friend. She then placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take as much time as you need. There's no rush."

The blue haired woman nodded solemnly as she grabbed a nearby remote and flicked through the channels. Her frown deepened as she said. "I'm just...tired of living on other people's backs...I hate being a burden…"

"But you're not a burden."

The taller lady sighed once again, her eyes towards the ground. "...I _feel_ like one." she looked around the room and noticed a newspaper sitting on the dining room table. She then turned to Baby. "Could you hand me that?"

She nodded, grabbing the parchment before handing it to her roommate. "It's no big deal really. I was lonely in here by myself before you came along. I like having the company."

"Me too…" she smiled at the clown. It then turned sad. "But that's not what I'm focused on...I'm focused on bringing in income. If we still live here, that's fine but I don't want your brother using up half of his hard earned money on us."

Baby sighed and nodded slowly as Ballora started to look through the newspaper, her eyes moving at a lightning fast pace for places that were hiring. The clown looked from the slimmer woman's shoulder as they scanned the parchment for offerings together.

Their eyes fell upon a particular ad that stood out from the news and puzzles. It said:

 **Nannies Wanted (ASAP)**

 **Four Desired**

 **Needs to be good with abnormal children and is comfortable with staying at their place of work.**

 **Payment is 15 dollars an hour**

 **Meet at the old Freddy Fazbear building**

The women looked at one another. Ballora read through the ad again with a raised eyebrow.

"No interview? No training?" a wide smile formed on her lips. "And it's with something I'm good at!"

The blue haired woman was great with looking after children. She was able to successfully maintain all four of her younger siblings when they were toddlers. She sung songs to them when they got upset and had bottles all ready warmed up when they were hungry. She wasn't all that confident in her diaper changing skills but she could always get some practice in with this job.

She just hoped the boss is patient.

Baby looked at her friend quizzically. "You're good at taking care of kids?"

Ballora nodded.

The clown sighed.

Circelia, on the other hand, was not very good at dealing with kids. It was already a hassle that some children thought she was a playmate rather than an adult. She was the youngest of two so she was more of the baby being taken care of compared to the one looking after them. She couldn't even handle her younger cousins without pulling some hair out. She honestly didn't like it.

But then again, all of that happened a few years ago. Who knows, maybe she changed and gotten better.

Or maybe she just needed some practice.

Baby smiled sheepishly. "Good on ya...I'm not so good with it..."

The taller lady placed the newspaper down. "That's okay. I'm pretty sure our employer will let us learn…" She made a grin to match her companion's. "I'm kind of out of practice myself…"

The clown nodded, walking back over to the newspaper and finding the ad once again. "When are we suppose to go?"

"I remember it saying as soon as possible." Ballora got up and smiled confidently. "We'll go first thing tomorrow!

Baby whined as she stirred her prepared ramen. "But tomorrow's Saturday…"

The blue haired girl wasn't listening. She was too busy running into her room to pack.

* * *

Francine was a very determined, young vixen.

Her brother Mangle along with her cousin Foxy had been missing for three months. No one had known where they went and family grew worried. During the duration of that time, she stayed hopeful and started to pick up clues from the community.

For starters, both Freddy Fazbear establishments closed up shop for unknown reasons.

When she would ask around, everyone would either say that they didn't know or things about being underpaid. She knew her big brother and he didn't care about money. He cared about putting smiles on kids' faces. There had to be something else.

She had asked about not only her family members but of other bandmates as well. Folks say that they had seen Chica around, carrying shopping bags and bringing them to the old pizzeria.

Suspicious.

No one had seen Mangle nor Foxy but they have seen Chica…

Was she connected to all of this? Even if she wasn't she had to know something about the situation right?

She then grabbed her best friend Theodore to report.

"So...let me get this straight…" the polar bear said as he ate some UTZ potato chips. "You're telling me...that you think...that chicken lady Chica...is behind my cousins' disappearances?"

The two of them were in the fox's room. While Theodore sat on the floor, Francine stood up with a confident and serious look in her eyes. Her companion looked at her with a more laid back and carefree stare.

Francine nodded, gesturing to her graph, which consisted of several pictures of the missing people as well as the bird herself all attached to a piece of red yarn. The picture of Chica had large circle drawn around it in red marker.

"I'm sure of it. It's the only logical explaination."

"...Right." he popped another chip in his mouth as he looked at the albino doubtfully. "I don't think so."

"What?!" she shrieked. "Why not?!"

"She's too nice to have been involved with all of this." he smiled calmly. "Plus, she made cake for my sixteenth birthday. She's cool in my eyes."

"I mean sure, she may be a nice person but I feel like he has some involvement in this case! I just know it!" she marched over to the closet and opened it up before stepping inside. "The police aren't doing anything so it's time for us to take action!"

"Whatever ya say Nancy Drew."

Theodore blinked when the door to the girl's room opened slightly and a rolled up newspaper was thrown on the bed. A head poked out of the entryway to reveal Francine's six year old sister Lolita.

"Francine, Mama wants you to take the newspaper and do the crossword puzzle for her. She can't do it and I refuse to help her." she looked at the polar bear's bag of snacks and her eyes lit up. "Hi Ted, can I have some?"

The polar bear tossed it to her as he pulled out a package of M&Ms from who knows where. "Take 'em."

"Thanks!" she grinned. "I remind myself to give you five percent of my robotic business when it gets going!"

"Cool." he smirked as she exited the room. Once Francine returned, she snatched up the parchment as her friend said. "Hey Fran, I'm gonna be rich in about twenty years, just you wait."

She seemed to be ignoring him as she looked from the crossword puzzle to an ad that was on the following page.

Her eyes widened.

"Teddy!" she screamed, showing him the page. "Have you looked at this?"

"No…" he scoffed. "Who looks at newspapers anymore?"

Francine turned the paper back around to face her. She then quickly looked it over. "Says here that a position for nannies has opened at the old Freddy Fazbear restaurant!"

"I thought that place closed down."

"It did but the creator of the ad wants us to meet them there…"

The polar bear dumped the rest of the candy into his mouth before stating. "...I don't wanna be a nanny."

Francine looked at him. "We don't have to be. We can find who the creator of the ad is and ask them questions based around the disappearances!"

Teddy nodded. "Cool." he then looked to the ground. "I'm horrible with kids."

The vixen smiled before walking back into her closet. "I'm gonna pack a bag for this just in case. We're heading over there tomorrow."

"Aww what?" he huffed. "But Fran...it's a Saturday…"

Francine didn't respond. She was too busy thinking about what would be in store tomorrow.

 **Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is kind of short but I hope you all like it anyways!**

 **I own none of the characters! They are all property of Scott Cawthon and anyone that says otherwise is wrong.**

Chica's stress levels were at an all time high.

She had managed to create the perfect place for her babies to thrive. The entire dining hall of the pizzeria had changed into a playroom. All of the details from the old nursery had been transferred into the new area, from the alphabet carpeting to the nature filled wallpaper. The only difference was that there was no cribs or playpen, the latter was placed in the corner for time outs and the former was in a completely different space. There was even a little section on the side of the entrance to the hallway that had two highchairs - that were blue and red - for feeding time since one person couldn't feed nine kids at once.

The nursery was made larger and turned into a bedroom for all of the babies to sleep. However, there was only eight cribs in there with Chi being the only one not present because she slept with her sister. All of the cribs were decorated to each of her children's likings and the room had glow in the dark star stickers to decorate the walls and to help some of the babies that were more afraid of the dark.

It should've been considered a child's paradise and Chica should've been happy with it all.

She was to an extent.

With no help, she was basically stuck with watching nine babies all by herself. Dealing with all of these different personalities was difficult in itself and especially dealing with the ones with magic (Mari and Goldie) was very challenging.

She would've lost her mind if there wasn't someone helping her.

Thankfully, the help would come in the form of Chi.

The younger chicken was her older sister's helper like Chica had dreamt. Sure, the little bird made her own messes and was playful every now and again. But when her sibling needed assistance with something or had to deal with one of the boys (mainly Bon Bon or Mari), she was always there.

But sometimes...she could be part of the problem.

This was one of those times.

Chica had been trying to feed the babies as usual. She had started off with Mari and Goldie, since the two would give her the most problems thanks to their magic. The bear was more behaved, happily eating his pizza baby food as the mother bird gave it to him.

Mari however…

The chicken stopped giving Goldie his food when she heard the puppet giggling behind her. Not to mention the little bear cub kicking his feet happily and laughing as well. She turned around and immediately noticed that Mari's food was in the air.

Chica sighed, turning to the puppet. "Mari sweetie, could ya put your food back on the tray please?"

He pouted. "No!"

She looked over to see Chi and Bon Bon playing with some dolls and called. "Chi Chi, could ya help sissy with Mari?"

The younger chicken turned to her sibling and nodded. "Kay! Be back Bawn Bawn!"

The blue bunny huffed but complied, laying on his stomach as Chi got on her feet and toddled over to her sister.

The smaller chicken looked at Mari and crossed her arms. "Marwi, are yoo not listenin'?"

The puppet simply giggled, twirling the bowl of food in the air like a top. Goldie clapped his hands.

"Pway too! Pway too!" he chimed, using his magic to bring up his own food and began turning it around like a toy plane. "Ah pway too!"

Chi turned to the bear. "Goldie no! You're suppose ta eat it!" she stomped her foot. "Put it down or yoo-"

She was interrupted when the yellow mammal's bowl fell right on her head, causing all of the pizza baby food to get all over her. Everyone stared at her in shock as she screamed bloody murder.

Chica was about to say something when her sister nabbed Mari's bowl from the air and slammed it down on Goldie's head. The bear blinked at the sudden action before his face scrunched up and he started crying.

The chick smiled confidentally. "Now we're even."

It was then that a whole pot of baby food was dunk on her head. She blinked and looked over to see a very angry Mari, who had flung the container using magic.

She frowned as Bon Bon and Mangle crawled over to Chi's side and stared intimidatingly at the puppet.

"FOOD FIGHT!" the rabbit cried before they started throwing the meal around, specifically at the magical being that the other Toys were targeting.

The other babies join in, some going on Mari's side while others joined Chi's. However, Fred couldn't seem to pick a side and simply began to eat the food off of the floor. His tail started to wag as he enjoyed the meal despite it being on the most unpleasant place in the entire house.

Chica was not happy.

* * *

"I'm sowwy sissy. I didn't mean to do it."

Chica sighed.

She couldn't stay mad at her sibling even if she wanted to. Chi was a sweetie at heart and she doesn't mean most of the things she do; it's just a little instinct of hers.

"It's okay sissy…" the older bird replied, giving the other female a small smile before nuzzling her. "Just remember that y'all have to apologize ta Goldie tomorrow."

"I will." she pecked Chica on the cheek before laying down in her crib. She covered herself with her Disney Princess blanket before letting out a tired yawn. "Nighty-night sissy."

"Night night Chickpea." she laid down in the bed next to her sibling and let out a yawn before getting to sleep herself.

Tomorrow was going to be an important day. She could already tell.

 **Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

A mint green van pulled up to the front of the old Freddy Fazbear's the next day.

The building was basically all worn down. The old sign that showcased the title of the restaurant was taken off the top. The glass doors and the windows all around the establishment was covered by large blocks of wood boarded up using nails. It looked like it had not been used in years.

Baby and Ballora stepped out of the vehicle and looked inside to see a man that looked similar to the clown but was much larger than she was based around his stature. His velvet eyes looked at the building before looking at the smaller clown.

"You sure you wanna take this job Baby?" he asked.

She nodded. "Positive. Don't fret Ennard. If things seem fishy, I'll call you right away."

He nodded, blowing a kiss in her direction and waving goodbye to Ballora before slowly driving away. The two women then stared at the old restaurant as well.

Baby turned to the taller lady. "...Ya think this is a scam?"

Ballora shrugged. "Maybe. We should just wait and see."

The shorter of the two nodded before they sat in the front of the building, waiting for something to happen. It didn't take long for that to come to pass.

There was a bus stop right across the street from the establishment and the mentioned vehicle stopped right in front of it. It was only there for a moment before driving away, leaving two people by the particular area.

One of them - a polar bear with a light purple muzzle and black headphones around his neck - groaned.

"Why couldn't we have asked your mom to drive us here?"

The other - a white and pink vixen wearing a cream colored sweater and red glasses - replied. "Because she'll be suspicious. Plus, she's going to my sister's science presentation today."

"She wasn't gonna go until later Francine…!" the bear whined. "We could've asked!"

She wasn't paying attention to him and focused on the two women simply standing there. One of her pink eyebrows arched upward in suspicion as she nabbed her companion's wrists and approached them.

Ballora blinked as the fox - Francine - scanned her. She then asked cautiously. "Were you the one who created the ad?"

She shook her head, causing the teen to nod firmly.

"Had a feeling but I just wanted to make sure." she looked down at Baby before turning back to the blue female. "You brought your daughter to a job opportunity?"

The shorter female sighed. "...I'm a grown woman."

"...oh."

Her friend snickered. "You keep telling _me_ to stop assuming…"

"Oh shut it Theo…"

Baby raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, what are you kids doing here? Shouldn't you be in school or some shit."

Francine crossed her arms and looked at the small lady. "I already graduated and Teddy here is homeschooled."

"Oh."

"We're also here to solve a mystery." she turned to Ballora. "Members of our families have disappeared a few months back and we're trying to figure out what happened to them." she closed her eyes, as if she was in thought. "I believe the creator of the ad knows what went down."

"Or not." Theodore added. "Because the creator of the ad may not be the same person you think it is."

She looked at him. "I'm sure it is."

The blue haired female turned to look at the ground. "I can't believe the police haven't gotten involved with this." she turned back to the teens. "How many people are missing?"

It took them a minute, but the only male of the group was the one to answer. "...ten."

Both ladies were surprised. "Ten people?!"

"Have people told the police?" Baby added.

"We have." the vixen answered. "But they didn't believe us."

Francine's head lifted up as her ear began to twitch. She had heard something out of the corner of her hearing. The faint sound of a door opening and closing. She then heard soft footsteps that grew louder and louder.

She noticed the others' expression of concern as she said softly. "I think someone's coming."

"Right y'all are lil' missy."

The group turned and noticed Chica, who was now wearing a dark magenta jacket. She gave them a smirk.

"Ah didn't think anyone would show up. What y'all here for?"

Francine sent Theodore a quick grin before answering confidently. "We're here to solve a mystery. A mystery that we feel like you play a part in."

"And by we," the polar bear added before he pointed to the vixen. "She means her."

The chicken noticed the familiar faces and her smile never changed. "Howdy you two. Haven't seen y'all in a long while…"

Teddy waved while the fox crossed her arms.

She then turned to Ballora and Baby, noticing how small the latter was right away. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the redhead, who had her long hair put in a ponytail and wore a long pink jacket. The chicken thought of the little lady in high pigtails and cutesy dresses, twirling around like a little princess.

Chica kept all of that in her head however. She had to remain professional.

Her magenta eyes turned to Ballora and asked, taking quick glances at the clown as she spoke. "So are y'all two with 'em or…?

She shook her head. "We're here for the job."

The bird's smile stayed on her face as she gestured to all four of them. "Great! All four of y'all are hired!"

The teens were taken aback.

"What?!" the vixen shrieked. "But...but we weren't here for the job!"

"Well...ya came didn't ya?" Chica asked. "And ya wouldn't have if it wasn't fer the ad right?"

The bear bowed his head. "...Yes."

The chicken nodded before grabbing Baby's hand, which surprised the shorter female. "Come on now. Follow me."

The group followed, with the teens staring at the world around them before looking ahead of them. Chica unlocked the back door and guided the group inside.

This was the last time they would see the outdoors for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

While the outside of the restaurant looked like an abandoned building, the inside looked as if not much has changed.

When the group entered the building from the back door, they came in through the hallway. There was the usual checkered floors of the restaurant and dark blue colored walls. The only differences was the way the doors looked. Some of them were a similar color to the walls while two specific doors were different.

One was pink with magenta handprints on it. Around that specific entryway also displayed stickers of princesses, specifically Aurora and Rapunzel along with some small animals. There was a sign on that door that read 'Sissy's Room'.

The other door was one of a night's sky, covered in stars with smiling faces and faint clouds. On that door was a different sign that read 'Boys' Room'.

As they passed them, Francine brought up a question. "You have children Miss Chica?"

"Indeed Ah do." Chica answered as she took off her jacket. Everyone else who was wearing one as well followed suit. "Nine of 'em." she then thought about it. "Well...it's actually eight considerin' that one's ma little sister."

"That's a lot of children…" Ballora muttered.

"Too many if you ask me." Francine whispered. "Last time me and Theo saw her, she didn't have any children. And that was a year ago…"

"They could all be adopted." the bear butted in. "That's what my parents did for me."

"True…"

"Alrighty y'all…"

The group stopped and they were standing in the playroom. Francine took in every aspect of the area, everything seemed normal. It was when she looked on the other side of the room that she knew something fishy was happening here.

A pair of highchairs too large for any baby to sit in.

She tapped the others on the shoulder and signaled them to the objects. All of their face contorted in confusion.

Chica had turned to look at them as well and moved just a little to see what they were staring at. Her smile remained as her eyes shifted back to the four.

"Oh, those are fer ma babies~!" her smile widened as she clutched her hands together happily. "Aren't they cute?"

They didn't reply.

The bird blinked as a thought came to her. "Oh, that reminds me, I gotta get breakfast ready!" she nabbed Baby's hand again before leading them back through the hallway. "Follow me~!"

The group did just that. As they moved, Francine eyed the two doors that stood out from the others. Things were hiding within them and she was going to find out about it.

Teddy could see that gleam in her eyes and sighed. He grabbed her hand before she could make a single move and dragged her back towards the rest of the group.

They entered the kitchen, which was one of the most spacious areas in the restaurant. It had black and white checkered floors like everywhere else but there was marble countertops that held appliances, most notably a toaster oven and a microwave. On the far left side of the room was a large fridge that used to store all of the ingredients that was used to make pizza in the old restaurant.

Chica opened this up to show a ton of containers filled to the top with different colored substances. She then let go of Baby's hand before turning to face the others. She noticed Francine staring into fridge she just opened up and her grin lowered just a little, a tiny change that no one really took notice of.

"Francie, ya look so interested in the baby food."

The vixen blinked. "Huh?"

"Ah don't think you and Ballora mind feeding the babies fer me...would ya?"

The taller woman gave her a lopsided smile. She didn't remember telling the bird her name. "N-not at all. I'll be happy to help."

The fox wasn't so sure. She was supposed to be getting information pertaining to the disappearances! Not any of this! She sighed. "If I may ask Miss Chica, what else is there to do?"

The bird in question did not look fazed. "Ah'm glad ya ask sweetie." she turned to Teddy. "Theodore hun, could you fix up the cribs in the boys' room as soon as they get up and Baby…" she turned to the smaller clown, a bit of sweat forming on her brow.

The clown was way too small to be working with the babies, especially with carrying them. Unless of course, she was secretly some sort of body builder. She had to give her something else to do.

"Y'all could...pick out the food fer the babies ta eat."

Baby pumped her fist in the air, a grin forming on her face. "Yes! I got the easy job!"

Chica turned back to Francine. "If ya want, you could wash the dishes from yesterday, I hadn't gotten the chance ta clean 'em."

The fox sighed once again. She was hoping for a different role, maybe to set their room or something small like that. Oh well, she had to work with what she was given.

"Fine…" Francine eventually said. "I'll feed the children…"

The bird nodded before putting her hand out. "Ah'll put y'all bags in mah room fer now. Hurry up and get started."

They all nodded as she exited the room. Baby approached the fridge and started to skim through the assortment of bowls. Ballora looked over at the fox as she took pictures of everything out of place, like the meals that the clown was looking through and started to search the cabinets. Teddy groaned.

"...I don't like this."

"It ain't so bad." Baby disagreed, looking at a pink bowl labeled yogurt. She then mumbled. "I'll put this in the maybe section." she moved the container to the middle of the table before turning to her roommate. "Kids like yogurt right?"

"Yogurt's good." Ballora smiled. "And healthy too." she turned back to Francine. "Anyways, why are you taking pictures?"

"This is vital information. I'll need this if I'm gonna inform this to the police."

"She hasn't done anything yet Fran." her friend interjected, opening the yogurt container and sticking his finger inside. "Why are you accusing her of it?"

"Because the person with the most attachment to the missing people is more than likely the guilty party." she explained before she started pacing. "The missing people included Freddy, Bonnie and my cousin Foxy, all of them being her coworkers. Then there's…" she paused briefly.

Chica had said that she had nine children - eight of them were unknown but she did say that one was her little sister.

 _Chi_ was her little sister.

Her _only_ sister.

The same sister that was _missing_.

Teddy noticed her friend's expression and asked. "Had an epiphany?"

She nodded slowly. "Chica said that one of the children was her sister. But Chi's her only sister and...she's an adult. Not to mention that she's missing."

The three thought of this and frowned.

This was a very confusing situation. How could her sister be a child? Magic perhaps? Or maybe Chica had acquired another sibling over the span of the year? That could be possible if her parents were still active but their ages probably said otherwise. They weren't going to have anymore kids anytime soon.

None of this made sense.

It was then that the vixen thought of something else.

There was the highchairs in the playroom. The ones that were way too big for a baby…

"Those chairs…" she said before turning to the others. "Those high chairs were big enough for an adult…!"

"Oh Francie~! Ballora~!"

The group turned to see Chica with a jovial expression on her face. The group paled not because of her happy face or cheerful demeanor.

It was who she was carrying.

In her arms was Freddy Fazbear. Wearing a dark blue bonnet and white gloves as well as a baby blue diaper covered in stars around his waist that covered his bottom. He was sucking on a pacifier and looking at the four with the utmost curiosity.

He was acting like a baby.

Chica bounced him around in her arms, causing the bear to giggle before she asked rather politely. "Could y'all head into the playroom please?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! I hope you all like it!**

 **I own NONE of the characters! They all belong to Scott Cawthon!**

Francine could've been anywhere else right now.

She and Ballora were wearing light yellow aprons and feeding the babies. Baby had picked out yogurt for the kids to eat and it was up to them to give to the kids.

If only hers can eat his.

The vixen was given Mari, who was staring at the bowl she was holding with an angry look in his eyes. And when she had tried to feed him, he would sharply turning his head, almost knocking the spoon out of her hand.

"Come on…" she clenched her teeth. "You...little _brat_!" she took another try in bringing the spoon to his face. "Eat the stinking yogurt!"

"No!" he barked, grabbing the spoon with his magic and flinging it across the room. "Want mommy!"

Francine sighed, running over to the other side of the playroom to get the spoon only to see Freddy and Fred fighting over it, tugging it on different sides like a small piece of rope.

"Want it!" Freddy cried.

"Want it!" his sibling whined.

"Give me!"

"Want it Fweddy!"

The fox didn't know what to do. She looked over and noticed Teddy coming into the room and waved him over.

The polar bear blinked. "What ya need?"

"Could you get that spoon back?"

He nodded and snatched it up before looking the utensil over. "Yes! It's still good!" he placed it in his mouth, causing the older bears to start crying.

Francine stared at her friend and raised an eyebrow. "You just had to have the last laugh don't ya?"

Theo laughed.

She then looked back down at the crying bears. "Are we supposed to calm them down?"

"Nope." the polar bear answered, running away. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Francine shuffled away and blinked when she realized that the bowl was no longer on the tray. She was about to ask what happened to it when suddenly, a bowl fell on top of her head.

She sighed.

"Alright Goldie, one more scoop then you get to play~!"

Francine lifted the bowl off of her and turned around. She saw Ballora merrily feeding the yellow bear the last of his breakfast. She took the little bit that was left before placing the empty container on the tray.

"Goldie~!" the blue haired woman chimed. "Here comes the choo choo train~! Chugga chugga chugga chugga~!"

The bear's small tail wagged happily as he took his last bite of his meal. She took the bowl and pulled the tray up, letting Goldie float out of the chair.

But not before hugging Ballora.

"Thank you!" he cooed before going on the floor.

The woman felt her heart skip a beat when the contact was made.

She felt like she needed this. Someone that wanted her help. Needed her help. Weak and dependent. She wanted to be there for people like them.

"Me next!" Fred exclaimed as Ballora did her best to lift him up despite how heavy he was.

She placed him in the chair and wiped her brow as Francine tapped her on the shoulder. The woman looked over and actually took notice on how dirty she was.

"Oh goodness! What happened to you?"

"Mari happened…" the vixen sighed. "I'm gonna go clean up."

Ballora smiled. "I can take care of it."

She nodded slowly before leaving the room. The blue haired female then turned to the bear in the high chair.

"I hope you don't mind me feeding Mari first."

Fred pouted. "Wanna go first!"

Her pink eyes showed sympathy. "I know you do." she gently nuzzled noses with him. "But Mari's more hungry. He'll be sad if he doesn't eat. You understand right?"

"...Uh huh." he nodded slowly, giving her a little smile.

She beamed back. "Thank you."

Ballora turned to Mari and saw that he was still kind of angry. His eyes were downcast and his brows were furrowed. Before she could try and talk to him, Baby handed her two bowls of food along with spoons.

The woman nodded to her roommate in thanks before staring back at the puppet.

"...Hi~!"

Mari looked up and blushed lightly. His eyes twinkled a little as he waved shyly. "H-hi…"

"Don't be shy, I just want to give you some nummy yogurt!" she looked at him sweetly. "You like yogurt right?"

The puppet nodded.

Ballora took a spoonful of the substance and slowly brought it towards him. "Here comes the choo choo train~! Chugga chugga chugga chugga~!"

Mari giggled and happily took a bite of the meal.

Meanwhile, Teddy was sitting with some of the other babies as he played out a little story for them using the toys. He was making a dinosaur plush march around a bunch of block made buildings.

"Rawr rawr!" the polar bear growled, making noises for the reptile toy. "I'm gonna eat everybody in this town, including you!" he started 'biting' Bonnie's foot.

He giggled a little as Theo brought out a average teddy bear with a small red handkerchief tied around his neck. He was floated above the building, which caused the T-rex to look up.

"Eh? Who are you?"

"I am Super Bear!" the heroic stuffed animal replied in a confident voice. "The dynamic teddy!"

"Go Sooper Bear!" Freddy cheered, tail wagging excitedly.

The babies started to cheer for the protagonist as him and the dino proceeded to battle it out, which consisted of them being meshed together. Ballora finished feeding the puppet and giggled at the display before turning back to the magical being, who was looking rather antsy.

"Don't worry sweetie," she chided with a giggle as she pulled the tray up, allowing Mari to float out. "You're done."

"Thank yoo!" he exclaimed before sitting down with the others.

"Me! Me!" Fred piped as he looked at his meal with a hungry look in his eyes. "I eat now!"

Ballora chuckled as she proceeded to get a spoonful of yogurt. "Right right. Let's get you fed."

 **I wonder what Francine is doing...**


	6. Chapter 6

Francine had cleaned up rather quickly.

She had stepped into the shower to wipe all of the yogurt off before changing clothes. She was now wearing a dull pink sweater with a red heart in the center to match her spectacles. She had then stepped out of the room she was in and looked around.

As the vixen walked, she took notice of everything around her. Sure, she saw the colors of the hall, which were bland in her eyes but she tried to find things that were out of place or what stood out amongst everything else.

Francine noticed a blinking light in the corner of the area.

She raised an eyebrow and squinted to see just what it was. It was in fact a camera.

"Francie?"

The fox jumped and turned to see Chica staring back at her. Her demeanor was calm and relaxed but her eyes showed a hint of agitation.

"What'cha doing in the hallway sweetie?" the bird asked.

"I...I was heading back into the playroom~!" she chimed awkwardly. She then sighed. "Mari spilled yogurt all over me so I had to clean up."

The chicken's magenta pupils softened and a frown placed itself on her beak. She sighed as well. "That little puppet, he's a tricky one. I'm sorry he gave ya so much trouble."

"It's fine."

"Miss Chica."

The two looked behind the chicken and saw Ballora walking over to them with a happy skip in her step. She then said.

"I finished feeding the babies!"

They both blinked. Francine was the most surprised. "Really? Including Mari?"

The blue haired woman nodded.

"Golly Ballora," Chica smiled. "I'm impressed."

"The kids are watching Teddy's puppet show in the playroom." Ballora added, pointing a thumb towards the direction of the mentioned area. "They're gonna be distracted for a while."

The chicken gushed. "Oh goodness! I'm so proud of you two~! Y'all are doing wonderful~!"

"Thank you."

"Is that all of the babies?" the voice of Baby asked as she came over to the other females.

Ballora nodded, causing the clown to do the same.

"Okay!" she looked up at Chica. "What now Miss Chica?"

The bird tried to hold back her squeal as the redhead spoke before answering her question. "Y'all can head to your room and get settled. Francine already knows where y'all room is, Teddy's is right across from y'all."

They nodded and did as they were told.

* * *

"I can't believe this…"

Ballora and Baby turned to Francine as she started to scroll through her pictures. The women looked over her shoulders and noticed that she had even gotten pictures of the playroom with the 'babies' playing around in it. The fox then continued to speak.

"Almost all of the missing people are being used for Chica's...weird enjoyment!"

"Almost…?" the clown asked. "Who's still missing?"

"Well, in the report, the missing people included Freddy and Fred Fazbear, Bon Bon and Bonnie Bunny, Chi Chicken, Mangle and Foxy Fox, Marionette Puppet, Goldie Fredbear and Michael Schmidt…"

"So the last guy's still isn't here huh?"

"Either Chica's hiding him somewhere in this pizzeria…" Francine's face turned somber. "Or she killed him."

The other females gasped sharply in shock.

"Howdy y'all!"

The girls screamed as they turned to the door to see Chica. She immediately noticed the teen's phone and her eye twitched ever so slightly.

"What…" her smile dimmed a little as well. "What'cha doin'?"

"Nothing." Francine answered, keeping a straight face as the other girls slowly crept away from her. Chica approached the fox and snatched her phone up, much to the teen's surprise.

The chicken looked at all of the pictures, her eyes showing fury but her demeanor remaining calm. "Nuthin' huh?"

She slammed the device down on the floor and crushed it with her foot. The fox's face contorted in shock as the bird looked at the other two females.

"Yer phones, laptops, tablets, whatever," she made the luring motion with her hand. "Hand 'em over."

They complied sadly, giving Chica what she had asked for. She grabbed them from the duo before addressing to the three, her eyes remaining on Francine.

"Y'all are ta make no contact with the outside world as long as yer here. And if y'all do…" she slammed the remainder of the devices on the floor and stamped on them with both of her feet. Once she was done, she finished her statement with a dead tone. "Let's just say things ain't gonna be pretty fer y'all…"

She was about to walk out when the vixen cried out. "Wait! What happened to Mike Schmidt?"

Chica's eyes widened. She slowly turned to the teen and said in the same cold tone that she had used previously.

"Oh, him?" her eyes shined red in the midst of the dim lighting that plagued the room. "He's dead ta me."

* * *

"Teddy! Teddy!"

The polar bear groaned as he rubbed his eyes of sleep. He yawned before turning to face Francine. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he rubbed his eye once again. "What is it?"

"Chica is evil!" the fox cried, keeping her volume pretty low. "I think she _killed_ someone!"

They stared at each other for a half a second before Teddy proceeded to go back under the covers. Francine shook him rapidly.

"Come on Theodore! This is serious!"

He sat back up and stared at her with a blank expression. "Chica wouldn't murder anyone. She's too nice for that!"

Francine looked taken aback. Her voice cranked up in volume. "Did you even _see_ what she's done?! She's the same woman that took your cousins away! The same one that took my _brother_ away! A-and you're acting like you don't even care!"

Teddy's eyes widened. His eyebrows furrowed, much to the vixen's dismay. He pulled the covers away from her grasp and got comfortable in the bed. He then turned to make eye contact with her.

"I came with you didnt I?" he said, his expression unreadable due to the blankets. His voice and pupils were mellow but serious. "I could've been at home right now, eating Doritos with my dad on the couch or some shit. Or watching my mom make chicken pot pies for dinner. But no…" he turned to the girl. "I decided to go with you."

The fox was about to say something when the polar bear continued to talk, sitting up in the bed as he did it.

"I mean, I do care about my cousins. But, at the same time, I care about you. If...if something shitty was to happen just because you wanted to solve this mystery…" he winced. "I wouldn't live with myself knowing that I could've done something to help you. That's what I'm here for."

Francine smiled softly. "...Thank you."

The bear nodded before getting back to sleep. The fox sighed as she headed out the door and back into the girls' bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Baby felt like she was being rewarded for doing nothing.

The group had been working for Chica for two weeks now and have received their respective paychecks. It kind of confused them all as to what they can spend it on due to the fact that they couldn't go outside but they didn't seem to care.

Baby did care. Not in the sense that she couldn't buy anything, even though she really wanted to. But it was for the fact that all of that wealth came from her doing little to nothing.

Sure the clown helped in picking out meals for the babies everyday but that was basically it. Chica would praise her with how well she worked before telling her to rest up. Baby would comply but she would always wonder why she was treated differently compared to the others.

Ballora excelled with taking care of the infants' many needs, excluding diaper changes to which she would receive help from Chica. Theodore was great with playing with them, whether it be with little shows or games he would play with different children. Francine did a few things like feed them and wash loads of dishes and laundry while the clown felt as though she wasn't producing as much to be paid equally.

And so, she spoke her mind.

"Excuse me...Miss Chica…?"

The chicken raised an eyebrow as she was feeding Chi her lunch. She looked at the smaller woman as she lightly tugged her apron.

"What is it Baby?" she bend down, which made the clown feel slightly offended. "Ya need something?"

The redhead nodded, brushing the offense aside. "I want a smaller pay."

"What?" her eyes widened. "Why?"

Baby crossed her arms. "I haven't been doing much work around here and I feel like it's kind of unfair for the others."

Chica looked over at Ballora, who was feeding Bon Bon his mashed carrots before watching Theo play Pattycake with Fred on the other side of the room. She thought about how Francine was doing laundry downstairs in the basement before looking back down at Baby. She then lightly patted the clown on the head.

"Nonsense Baby hun, yer doin' a great job!" she smiled. "Y'all are doing as much work as ya can."

The clown raised an eyebrow, her unsatisfied frown deepening as her eyes widened in disbelief. She then said something that has been running through her mind for a while. "Have you been giving me less work because I'm _smaller_?"

Now it the chicken's turn to look offended. "No way sweetheart, why would you think that?"

"Relax Baby." Ballora said softly as she placed the bunny she had just finished feeding on the floor to play. "Miss Chica just doesn't want to stress you out with the load of work that the rest of us have to do. You should be happy."

Baby looked at her friend before thinking things over in her head.

Their employer was really nice sure. She had given them money and praises for the work they had done. Never had she really been stern with them apart from the incident with Francine during the first week. She then looked at the children as they played.

All of them were larger than her, that was for a fact. They were adults originally until their minds were regressed. She then realized that she couldn't really do much to begin with because of the lack of height.

Chi was kind of treated in a similar aspect. The two would pick out meals together on occasions and sometimes the larger chicken would give her sister a bit of baby talk in a form of praise. Chica would sometimes slip and do the same with the clown.

As if Baby was one of her _children_.

The redhead's frown softened but it didn't go away. She nodded slowly before making her way back into the kitchen.

Chica and Ballora looked at one another.

The former then turned back to her awaiting sister as she feed her the rest of her food. The older bird then spoke to the blue haired lady. "Do ya think Ah'm being too nice with her? Baby Ah mean..."

Ballora lightly shook her head as she cleaned up the highchair with some wipes that were stored in her apron. "I...I don't think so…"

"Ah don't think so either...but…" she gave the last bit of food to her sibling and wiped her beak with a napkin before turning to the woman. She said in a hushed whisper. "Could Ah...tell you somethin'?"

Ballora nodded softly.

Chica then admitted shyly. "...Ever since y'all came here...Ah...ah wanted ta _regress_ Baby." she gestured to her other children, who were crawling around and playing. "Y'know...like the others…"

The human blinked.

Before she said anything, she put an idea of it into her head. Baby acting like a small and helpless infant was something she had thought about as well in a vague sense. When she first started living with the clown, she was thinking of her as a small child. Someone who needed to be cared for and given attention. Someone that needed her help.

There were times in the apartment they shared when Baby would act like a child. She would see her get little scraps from tripping on the rug or cuts from working in the kitchen with dinner. A few times she would even see the clown tear up when they ran out of her favorite cereal or soda. Ballora would always feel the same in those instances.

Guilty, like a mother who have failed her child in their very needs. She felt like she needed to do something about it.

She then thought about now. How Baby felt as though she was getting the shorter end of the stick and getting rewarded for it anyway. Like the work she did was meaningless in the long run and she was reeking the benefits. In her eyes, she thought of this as if she was a small pebble in the middle of a pond and it was removed, nothing would happen and nothing would change. Ballora thought of the clown's help as though she was part of a compound, like the oxygen in water. It may have been miniscule but without it, it'll be just hydrogen.

Ballora wanted Baby to believe it too.

Chica realized how silent the woman beside her was but continued to talk. "Ah know it's kind of silly but ah see a sweet little girl in her. And…" she gestured to Chi, who stared back with a little glimmer in her eyes. "And Chi would love a lil' girl ta play with."

The smaller bird nodded happily, kicking her feet a little in excitement. "I get a fweind?"

Ballora stayed silent.

Giving Chi a friend that was her gender to play with would probably make her really happy. She was probably fine with all the boys but a little girl would lighten her spirits. Ballora could imagine them playing dress up, wearing long ribbons in their hair and frilly dresses.

Baby would look absolutely adorable.

Then a thought occurred to the blue headed woman, who voiced it to her employer. "We can't do it unless we have her permission…!"

Chica looked back at Ballora. Her magenta eyes stared back at the woman's pink ones with sinister desire, which threw the other female back. She grinned widely, which had a demented sort of appearance to it.

The bird then asked. "Ah forced everyone _else_ ta be mah babies didn't ah?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ballora had no idea what to say or do.

Chica had laughed the last bit of their conversation off and decided to go tell the kids a story before they all settled down for their naps. The woman had then sat with the little ones and Teddy as she told the tale but the last thing that the chicken had said never left her mind.

" _Ah forced everyone else ta be mah babies didn't ah?"_

Her eyes surveyed the room and she took notice of every little thing.

She saw Fred suckling on his paw as he slept soundly, his head leaning against his brother Freddy, who rubbed his eyes sleepily. She noticed Bon Bon and Bonnie snuggling against one another as they went into dreamland and saw Chi bouncing up and down as the story reached the climax.

Every single one of them were _forced_ to be babies.

Francine had actually noted this but to be honest, she kind of brushed the idea of that aside. She thought that Chica was actually a sweet individual and that maybe the chicken had built all of this for the others' enjoyment. That this was all just a game of pretend like on TV, where all of them were just little babies for only a little while.

She should've noticed that was wrong from the first day. It's been two weeks and nothing has changed.

She turned to Teddy, who had looked as though he was silencing out the world through his headphones. Ballora raised an eyebrow at this and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked at her as she whispered. "How are you listening to music? Chica should've took your phone away."

The polar bear nodded. "I know." he took out a CD player, which was simply a purple device that looked as if it could fit a disk inside. "I got this. I told her all it does is play music and she left me alone."

She slowly nodded before turning back to Chica, who had just closed her book. Chi clapped her hands excitedly as she bounced up and down.

"Again! Another one!" she piped.

Her older sister sighed. "Really Chi? Ya can't go to sleep with just one story like the boys?"

She shook her head.

"Stowy's bowing…"

Ballora turned and realized the Mari was still awake as well, a blank and unamused expression on his face. He didn't look tired in the slightest.

Chica stated. "Mari, the story wasn't meant ta be exciting. It was meant fer y'all to go ta sleep."

"Not sleepy…" the puppet stated with crossed arms.

"Neither!" Chi chimed. "Another stowy pwease!"

The older bird yawned and the woman noticed the fatigue in her eyes. "Y'all...ah would love ta amuse you two but...I'm sleepy…"

"We could get them to sleep…" she turned to Teddy, who was now sleeping as well. She sighed. "...I could get them to sleep."

"You sure Ballora?"

The woman nodded.

Chica smiled. "Thank you." she then got up and shook Teddy awake. "Theodore, could ya do me a favor and take the boys ta bed?"

The polar bear yawned and nodded as he lifted Goldie, who was resting right next to him, into his arms.

The chicken then nodded in thanks before walking off.

She then turned to Chi and Mari, who stared back at her with interest. Ballora got to her feet and walked over to the small stereo that was placed on the countertop near the entrance of the kitchen. She flipped through a few specific stations before soft classical music played.

Ballora then proceeded to twirl and dance along with the music like a ballerina, which caused the chicken to look astounded and Mari, who was noticeably growing sleepy, to yawn.

She then walked over to Chi and put her hand out. "Want to dance?"

* * *

"Thanks for helping me fold Baby."

The clown shrugged as she help Francine finish up the clothes. She was capable of doing this, she knew how to do things.

She was still mad at Ballora and Chica. Her anger was mainly directed to the latter specifically because she thought of her as a child. Sure she was small but she was an adult! She could do things on her own.

The vixen had finished washing bibs and bonnets for their employer and was getting them prepped to go back in the drawers. With Baby's help, this was to be done in no time. However, she took notice that the clown was folding things kind of sloppily and raised an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind?" Francine asked.

Baby sighed in defeat, her eyes downcast as she plopped a pair of gloves on the table the girls were working on. "...Yeah." she turned to the fox. "Chica keeps treating me like a kid!"

"You are pretty small." the teen noted. "Also the 'babies' are noticeably larger than you so...I kind of understand why Chica gives you busy work."

"But Chi!" she cried. "She does the same things I do and _she's_ a 'child'!" Baby sighed, crossing her arms. "I don't understand it."

Francine smiled a little. "Want me to tell you my findings while we're folding. It'll probably help clear your head a bit."

The clown nodded.

"Well, for starters, that Mike Schmidt guy isn't down here like I predicted. I thought his corpse would be underneath the floorboards decaying or something but he just isn't here. And if he is, Chica hid him pretty well. I searched the entirety of this basement." she grabbed a few pairs of socks and folded them as she continued.

"While I was looking around for Schmidt's remains, I noticed that that closet," she pointed to a steel door on the other end of the room. It stood out amongst the light pink walls of the area they were in. "isn't what it seems."

Francine walked over to it and opened the door.

Baby peered inside and saw that there was a solid black chair planked into the ground in the middle of the room. Along the top part of the walls - closest to the ceiling - were vents with slim air holes along with a small speaker. The entirety of the space looked new and the fox went back to the door to see that there was a small window. It had a small covering the color of the entryway so that it looked unnoticeable.

The clown looked over at the girl. "What is it?"

"I don't know…" the vixen answered, looking back at the shorter woman before turning to stare into the inside of the room. "But I do not want to find out."

"Oh Francie~!"

The girls screamed and dashed away from the door as the voice of Chica was heard walking down the steps. They proceeded to fold as if nothing happened just as the chicken walked over to them.

She immediately noticed Baby and grinned. "Howdy Baby!"

The clown waved, not even bothering to look up at the bird.

Chica then turned to the vixen. "Hey Francine, you could take a break if ya want. I made tuna fish sandwiches~!"

The fox blinked, taking a glance at the clothing before asking. "What about the laundry?"

"Baby and Ah can finish it."

The teenager slowly nodded, standing up and exiting the room. Chica waited for a few seconds and smiled sweetly at the clown as the basement door closed. She sat down right next to Baby, causing the smaller girl to scoot away.

"Sweetie...could ya talk ta me?"

The clown huffed.

The chicken looked at Baby pleadingly. "Please?"

No change was made.

Chica frowned, her face growing stern. "...Y'all know Ah ain't stupid right? Ah saw y'all lookin' at mah new project."

The clown slowly turned to the chicken, shame written all over her face.

The bird felt her heart panged with sympathy. "Aww...don't be sad sweetheart...you can pay me back real easy..."

Baby was about to ask how when she noticed Chica pulling out a rolling pin. Her eyes widened and before she could even say anything, she was knocked unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Ballora yawned as she closed the door to Chica's room.

She had just taken Chi and Mari to bed. After all that dancing, she was ready to go to bed herself. Maybe after she rested up, she could talk to Baby about earlier. She hoped that the redhead wasn't still mad.

She entered the room and blinked when Francine immediately made eye contact with her. It was as if the vixen had been staring at the door the entire time. The blue haired woman had noticed that the teen had a look of panic and guilt in her eyes, like she had done a horrible act.

Ballora said something about it. "Something wrong?"

Francine nodded slowly, her eyes downcast. "...yeah. Baby and I were working on laundry together...and then Chica came down and told me to take a break while Baby stayed downstairs with her...I have a bad feeling about it…"

The lady blinked. "Chica told me that she was tired…" she looked back at the door.

She remembered what the chicken had said earlier about wanting to regress Baby. To make her an infant and Chi's best friend. She bit her lip as she turned back to Francine.

"You want to check on her?"

The fox nodded as the two held hands before exiting the room, dreading the worst.

* * *

Baby's eyes opened to a dim room.

She surveyed the room and noticed faint lights coming from the weird vents that lined the area. She also saw a blinking light in the corner near where the door was and gulped when she heard a small whirring sound, like a camera zooming in on something.

Someone was watching her.

" _Howdy Baby!"_ Chica's voice was heard coming out of the speaker that she knew was in the same spot as the filming device. " _Glad ta see yer awake!"_

Baby wanted to scream but something was covering her mouth. She wanted to use her hands to feel what it was only to realize that they were strapped down. She moved her feet and found out that they were bounded as well. The clown furrowed her brow as she struggled to get free.

She mumbled out screams and shouts despite the situation but Chica shushed her.

" _It's alright sweetheart. It'll all be over soon."_

Baby blinked when she heard footsteps coming from outside the door and yelled as loud as she could to get the attention of whoever it was. She would get help one way or another!

The slot on the entryway was pushed over and the clown was relieved to see Ballora's bright pink eyes staring back at her in shock.

"Baby!" she cried. "Who put you in there?!"

" _Howdy Ballora!"_ Chica piped. " _Glad you could join us!"_

"What are you doing to Baby you monster?!" Francine screeched, much to the clown's surprise.

" _Oh, I didn't know you brought company."_ The chipperness in the bird's voice died down a little. " _Hiya Francine!"_

"Answer my question!" the vixen barked.

Chica's voice was devoid of happiness as she said. " _Well geez, ya don't have to be rude about it…"_ she then explained. " _This is mah newest creation, The Hypno-Chamber. Like the name suggests, it's used to hypnotize people ta do what_ _ **Ah**_ _want them to do. It's fairly simple really, I would explain how Ah do it...but y'all can see fer yourselves."_

Baby became frantic, screaming through her sealed lips, which Ballora realized was being covered with duct tape. She noticed her friend tearing up as she struggled. She really wanted to get out of there.

This was wrong.

"Please let her out Miss Chica!" Ballora begged. "She doesn't want this!"

The chicken sounded surprised. " _Oh...but...didn't you want this Ballora? Fer Baby ta be your child? Ta love and hold forever and ever?"_

The woman looked to the ground as Francine stared at Ballora like she have never seen her before, like they were complete strangers. The dancer then spoke up again.

"I...I may have want that but...but not like this!" she bit her lip. "Just let her go! Please!"

Chica was quiet for a moment.

"Please Miss Chica!" Ballora cried out. "Baby's scared and...and I don't like this!"

The bird then spoke once again. " _...ya sure this isn't what you want Ballora? You really don't want Baby to be a sweet little girl? For you to pamper and baby? Because this...was gonna be mah gift...to you."_

The woman gasped.

This was a present for her. A precious little girl to watch over and be her little princess. The thought of things the two could do together was filling her heart with desire. She wanted to sink into temptation.

But Baby…

Baby was her friend! Forcing the infant lifestyle on her was wrong! She knew this very well but as she stared into the chamber and watch the clown cry and scream, her desire grew.

She _really_ wanted this.

Chica spoke once again. " _Well Ballora…? Don't leave me hanging."_

Francine looked from the door to the blue haired woman, worry in her eyes.

Ballora wasn't going to go through with all of this right? Baby was her friend and she loved her. She shouldn't want to force a way of living on her...right? Temptations, especially bad ones, are to be ignored, locked away for no one to see.

But the woman in front of her had a dark twinkle in her eyes, as if she was willing to go through with it.

The vixen gulped.

A faint smile graced Ballora's face as she placed a hand on the door. She whispered as her eyes slowly closed. "It's okay Baby...it'll all be over soon…"

Her eyes opened once again. She stared up at no one in particular as the look of desire played in her features, similar to Chica although it was more so in a happy sort of way instead of sinister.

Francine still felt evil undertones within the human's face, even if she didn't meant it.

Ballora then said to the chicken. "Do it Miss Chica."

The vixen shrieked as she looked into the slot in the door, Ballora had stepped back to make way for her.

She watched as Baby proceeded to struggle and the little room filled up with pink gas, causing it to turn to that color. After a while, the clown became engulfed with the substance and she let out a few muffled screams before she was no longer visible to Francine.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back~!**

 **Sorry for the hiatus, I've been busy and I've had little inspiration to finish things these days! But I'm back to finish this! All of the chapters are finished and I will start posting chapters every other day! With that being said, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I own NONE of the characters! They all belong to Scott Cawthon!**

 **P.S. I would also like to apologize for the short chapter...**

Mike Schmidt had always thought about what has happened in his past.

His thoughts have never wandered to his childhood or memories with his parents. Those times were cherished and he never had any bad recollections from it. He remembered things that made him feel the opposite of good, things he really didn't want to recall. But things that he was forced to remember.

Chica.

It had been a little under three months since he was being chased down by the chicken. It was amazing how Shaffy reached in to save him in the nick of time. Although he was grateful about being rescued, he also felt a little upset that he was the only one that was taken out of Chica's madhouse.

He wished he could find a way to save the others.

"Mr. Schmidt…"

Mike blinked back into reality. He was sitting in the dining room of the Shadows' house. Next to him was BB, who had called him.

The little boy's eyes were devoid of any sort of joy or childish wonder. He was staring down at the tuna fish salad sandwich he was eating with sadness and slight animosity. He tore through the meal, ripping the bread off the top into little pieces before placing them to the side. BB was not a picky eater so this sight must have meant that something was on his mind.

"What's…" Mike's blue eyes shifted around awkwardly, just now recalling that they were home alone.

The Shadows had left to go shopping a few minutes prior and they planned to be back with some tacos for dinner. It was just the two humans by themselves.

"What's on your mind?"

"Do…" the child looked up at the man, his big blue eyes giving a look of hopelessness and sadness. "Do you think the others are ever coming back?"

The adult looked at him worriedly. "What makes you think that Billy?"

"Well...it's been months since I've seen any of the others and...I really wanna see them again." BB turned back to Mike and asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Are they really on vacation or is everyone trying to hide the fact that...they're gone?"

Mike bit his lip softly. "...gone how?"

"Like…" he wiped his eyes harshly and Mike saw a few stray tears slip down his face. "I don't know!" he lowered his head on his arms and softly added. "...like they didn't want me anymore…"

The man had no clue what to say.

He had never experienced anything like this before when he was a kid. Sure, his parents would leave him with cousins or his grandma in his younger years but that was it. Even then, they were only gone for a weekend, a week at most. They would always come back, give him hugs and kisses, tell him that they missed him and he felt the same. He just truly felt loved.

However, Billy was different. Not only did the child not have any biological parents but his adopted family basically abandoned him. Sure they had good reason to, they were trapped in the old Freddy's with a madwoman. But the child had no knowledge of this. And everyone wanted to keep it that way.

But what was the point of it all if it was going to make BB feel this bad?

And it was because of this that he was starting to feel invalid. Like no one loved him and they were just pushing him onto other people in order for them to do other things. Mike could see the feeling eating away at the little boy and it made him feel so heartbroken and sad.

But he had to stay strong for the both of them.

"BB…" Mike finally spoke up.

The vendor sniffled before turning to the man with tears in his eyes. "Huh?"

"Don't you ever say that." he adjusted himself in the chair before grabbing Balloon Boy's face. He gently wiped his tears away as he added. "You're a great kid and the others love you. They're just...really busy is all…"

"But…" BB sniffled. "Mr. Shaffy said that they went on vacation…"

"They were." Mike said. "But now they're busy with some top secret work."

"When will they be back?"

"I...can't really say an exact date but...when they get back, they'll make it up to you."

Billy smiled hopefully. "Really Mr. Schmidt?"

"Truly~!" the man smirked. "I promise."

"Pinky promise?" the boy pulled out the mentioned finger.

Mike nodded, doing the same and intertwining their fingers together. "Pinky promise."


	11. Chapter 11

Baby's eyes opened to the sight of pink.

Pink was all over the place. It was many different shades but it was still that same cutesy color. Soon, it started to fade out, showing not only the light blue of the walls around her but the wooden floors. She also noticed the door in front of her.

The space was friendly with its color but she felt...lonely. She wanted to get out of there, maybe make some friends.

But she couldn't move. Her limbs were bounded. She tried letting out a scream but it was muffled due to the tape.

Baby started sniffling and soon, she started to cry.

" _Alright Ballora!"_ a voice had piped from somewhere. Even though it had sounded friendly, she was still scared and shaken up. " _Go get yer little girl~!"_

The door opened and the clown noticed a blue haired woman and a white fox in the midst of her tears. She continued to sob as the vixen immediately rushed over to her.

"Baby?" the fox said, slowly removing the tape from her mouth. "Baby? Are you still…?"

The clown's sobs stopped for a moment to hear the teen out before her bottom lip began to wobble a little.

"C-come on Baby…" she smiled awkwardly. "It's me...Francine…"

Francine? What's a Francine? She didn't know what a Francine was but what she wanted was to get out of this chair. She then started to wail.

"Get out of the way Francine!" Ballora barked, pushing the teen out of the way. "You're scaring her!"

"Said the person who did it to her in the first place!" Francine barked back. "The only one scaring her is you!"

Ballora glared at the fox before turning to Baby with a more reassuring gaze. The clown immediately noticed the soft look in the dancer's pink eyes and started to relax. The dancer smiled before quickly removing the restraints.

"Hello~!" the bluehead cooed after she had finished, lifting Baby into her arms and bouncing her on her hips. She was so lightweight and it was almost as if she was holding an actual baby. "Hi sweetie~!"

Francine frowned.

"Hello Baby~!" Ballora kissed her on the cheek. "I've wanted to hold you and kiss you for oh so long~! Yes I have~!" she kissed her again. "My little baby~!"

The clown's eyes went a little wide, almost as if she had made a realization. She looked at Ballora and uttered softly. "Muh...mama…?"

The vixen cringed as the dancer's heart leapt out of her throat.

"Ain't she sweet~?"

Ballora and Francine turned to see Chica standing by the entryway. A bright smile grazed the chicken's beak as the other females exited the Hypno-Chamber. While the dancer was happily talking to her baby girl, the fox was staring at the bird disapprovingly.

Chica simply grinned back at her. Although the appearance of it would normally put someone at ease, Francine still felt uncomfortable by the bird. This was mostly due to her magenta eyes, that showed the teenager that she didn't care about anything but getting what she wanted.

It made the vixen sick to her stomach.

"She is oh so sweet~!" Ballora cooed, kissing Baby on the cheek. "And oh so cute~!"

"Mama!" the clown giggled, hugging the ballerina. "Mama!"

Francine really wanted to get out of here.

"I...I'm gonna go upstairs…" the fox mumbled, quickly heading towards the basement stairs.

"Francine?"

She turned to see Chica, giving her that look again. While Ballora was distracted with Baby, the chicken was staring deep into the teen's soul. The vixen started to shake frightfully, holding back a breath in her throat.

"Don't tell Teddy about all this." the chicken stated. "Alright?"

Francine slowly nodded.

"And just so you know," her grin grew. "Nowhere is safe."

The fox bolted up the stairs and Chica watched her go. She then turned to see Ballora staring back at her worriedly.

"What did you say to her?" the blue haired woman asked.

The chicken crossed her arms, a smile still shone on her face. "Nothin'."

* * *

Teddy could feel that something was off.

As the evening started rolling in, he noticed some differences as he continued playing with the kids. For starters, Baby was now playing with them. He wouldn't have seen this as off-putting had it not been for her change of clothes, which were now a red and white striped onesie with matching bows that put her long hair into pigtails.

Another thing was that Francine was not in the playroom. She would usually be out with Ballora, helping in feeding all of the babies. But now, she wasn't there. Did something happen earlier that he didn't know about?

He should find out.

"Mistah Teddy…"

The polar bear blinked and looked to see Goldie staring back at him worriedly. He was sucking on one of the building blocks they were playing with as his gray eyes looked at the teenager.

"Sorry Gold…" Teddy sighed, ruffling the fur on top of the yellow bear's head a little. He then adjusted the Little bear's bonnet before adding. "I'm just...thinking about things."

Goldie nodded, still sucking on the block. The polar bear slowly rose to his feet.

"I'll be right back."

"'Tay." Goldie replied, spitting out the block before starting to play with it.

Theodore carefully moved past the other babies before making his way to Chica, who had replaced his friend. As she fed Freddy, the teen approached her slowly. He tapped her on the shoulder and the chicken turned to face him.

"Howdy Theo!" she piped as the chocolate bear behind her starting eating his food with his hands. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Francine?" the teen asked. "I haven't seen her all afternoon."

Chica started to look just as confused and worriedly asked. "Oh no, ya think she may be getting sick?"

"She seemed fine when I last saw her."

The chicken placed the palm of her hand on her cheek before shaking her head. "Ya wanna check up on her?"

He nodded.

She copied his motions. "If she shows any signs of being ill, tell me right away."

Teddy nodded before leaving the room. He made it to the girls' room in no time at all and he slowly opened the door.

He was greeted to the sight of a large lump underneath one of the covers- more than likely Francine. He also heard soft breathing as well as mumbling, almost as if she was asleep. The bear bit his lip, not wanting to disturb her. Slowly, he started to close the door.

"Theodore?"

Theo stopped and opened the entrance to see the fox pulling the covers off herself. She was still dressed in her sweater and glasses but her fur was more frizzled and messed up. Teddy started to approach her.

"Fran...you alright?" the bear asked, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Are you getting sick?"

"No…" she said, hugging her knees to her chest. "I'm fine…"

"I haven't seen you all day. I was worried."

"I'm sorry…" she bit her lip. "There's just...there's things on my mind right now. I rather not talk about it…"

Theodore nodded. "Are you thinking about your mom and sister?" he sighed. "Cause if you are, I completely understand. I miss my mom and dad too…"

She shook her head. "It's not that."

He blinked.

"It's…" she sighed, softly biting her lip. "I can't tell you…you probably won't even believe me."

"Is it about Baby?" the bear asked. "Cause if it is-"

"Wait." she cut him off. "You know?"

A look of uncertainty made its way to Teddy's face. "Eh...not really. I know that Baby's acting like a...baby now but I don't know why…" he turned to his friend. "Do you know?"

"Well...yes and no." she sighed. "I know why but Chica told me not to tell you."

The polar bear smirked, slightly amused. "So, you're listening to Chica now? Since when did that happen?"

"Basically since we got here...kinda." she stared deep into her companion's blue eyes. "Look, she gave me this look earlier that just...made me feel unsafe. A-and scared."

Teddy blinked and started to turn serious.

Francine was not the type of person who would put being scared lightly. The vixen was a pretty serious person when it came down to it. Many things cease to scare her unless it had actual facts to back it up. Chica must have frightened her with something really bad in order for her to feel so uneasy.

He needed to do something about this.

He looked around and noticed a camera following their every move. An idea suddenly popped into his brain and he turned to his friend, who still seem uncertain and nervous.

He suddenly hugged her.

Francine's eyes widened. "Teddy?! What are you-"

"Trying to cheer you up Fran! It's alright!" he then added so softly that it almost sounded like nothing was being said at all. "Meet me in my room after dinner. I have an idea."

She held on a little longer and replied just as quietly. "Alright. I'll meet you there."


	12. Chapter 12

Francine could not find Teddy.

He had told her to meet him in his room but he was not there. She had checked every corner of the space and there was no sign of him.

"Francis…!"

The vixen turned her head and spotted her friend sticking his arm out of the doorway that led to the bathroom. As it slowly started to disappear, she rushed to it and shut the door.

The restroom was a rather small space. Sure, it had all the necessities in cleansing your body but it was all cramped into one boxed shaped room. It was something that would make claustrophobic people cringe.

Francine stepped inside and saw Teddy sitting on the toilet. She headed over to him, sitting on the edge of the tub, which was perpendicular to the porcelain throne. After a few seconds, she spoke up.

"So...you called me in here for what exactly?"

The polar bear nodded. "Tell me what Chica told you not to tell me."

Francine blinked. "What?! But-"

"Do it." he interrupted. "I figured out something recently. As I was brushing my teeth, I noticed that there is no camera in here."

"Really but-"

"Also, I noticed that there are cameras only in the hallway bathrooms, that are now used as changing stations. We're safe in here."

The vixen smirked. "Well...I'm very impressed."

He nodded, copying her gaze. "Thanks."

"No problem." she then sighed and added. "Anyway, Chica has this little room in the basement that she uses to turn Baby into a baby. It's fairly new so a different method must have been used for everyone else."

His eyes widened before asking. "Do you think there's any way to rewire it?"

"Maybe…" she tapped her chin. "But that would require deactivating some cameras while Chica isn't looking…"

"So during the day?" Teddy nodded. "Alright."

Francine crossed her arms. "I'm not done though. Not only do we have to do that but we have to find out how the Hypno-Chamber works and how we can use it to our advantage."

"Right...right." he rubbed his chin. "We're gonna need some help with this though…"

"Ballora's out of the question. She's on Chica's side."

"Really?!" he was surprised to hear that. "How did that happen?"

"She wanted Baby to be her child…"

Teddy bit his lip.

"Anyway, we'll just have to work with just the two of us…"

He nodded, slight uneasiness appearing on his face.

Teddy was hoping that Ballora would be on their side to help. But without her, he wasn't entirely sure if they were gonna pull it off.

He was now hoping for a miracle.

"Okay." the bear said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, leaving the bathroom. "Alright. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

"Hey Mike."

The brunette blinked before quickly rubbing his eyes. He sat up in bed, stretched, and turned to see Shaffy staring at him through the doorway.

"Shaffy…" he yawned. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you about something." the purple bear answered, closing the entryway and turning on the lights. He then walked towards Mike's bed and sat down on it.

The man nodded. "What about?"

Shaffy sighed. "I've been watching the old Freddy's since you got here and...it hasn't been good. Four new people are in there."

Mike blinked. "How?"

"She needed some help with all of the…" he cringed as he finished the thought. "Babies." he then added. "Anyway, they've been in there for the last month and one of them was already turned into a baby by Chica. Not only that, but one of them seems to like her...weird ways. At least to an extent."

The brunette bit his lip.

The Shadow read his expression. "I know, it's really bad. However," he snapped his fingers, causing a mirror to magically appear in Mike's hands. "I know just the way to assist."

The human looked into the mirror and saw a fox that looked almost identical to Mangle as well as a polar bear talking in the bathroom.

"This situation happened a few minutes ago between the only two sane people in that house. I want you to help them."

Mike continued to stare into the mirror.

He knew that he wanted to help these two but what if something did happened? Something that would cause him to get trapped in there as well. Something that would cause him to be ripped of his mental and physical freedom. Something that'll make him be turned into a baby just like the rest.

However…

He remembered his talk with BB earlier in the day. He remembered the boy's saddened eyes as he worried and wondered where his family members were. He wanted to go back to the other Freddy's and let life turn to normal once again. BB wanted to go home.

And Mike had promised that it would be a reality.

If it would risk his normal way of life, that is just something he is going to have to take.

But there was just one question. He turned to Shaffy and asked. "What if I get in trouble? Or taken by Chica?"

"I can get you out of there." the purple bear replied, snapping his fingers and causing a dark colored band to appear on Mike's wrist. "If you ever get into any trouble, just tug on it and I'll get you out of there. Also, if you hold someone's hand, it'll bring them here as well."

The human nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Shaffy smiled. "I just wanna see that chicken in jail…" he then added. "I suggest you be ready for it tomorrow. It'll teleport you straight into the bathroom."

"Why there? And…" he raised an eyebrow. "I remembered Chica having a magical barrier around the restaurant."

"It's weaker now." the Shadow explained. "Her guard has weakened since there's less magical beings against her." he looked at Mike. "Also, I'm putting you in the bathroom since there's no cameras in there. Now…" he stood up and headed towards the door. "Get some sleep."

The brunette nodded. "Alright. Thanks again."

"Anytime." he shut the door, allowing the man to get some more sleep for the morning ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

"Y'all alright Francine? I was worried about ya yesterday."

The vixen nodded.

Francine and Ballora were feeding the babies as usually that morning. Chica had brought the meals to them but decided to check up with the teen before she was to help out with the kids.

"Ya sure?" the bird asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "Ya didn't come to dinner or anything."

"I'm fine Miss Chica." the albino chided. "Really."

Chica nodded, a small smile on her beak. "If ya say so sugar." she embraced the fox for a few seconds before turning to see Teddy playing dolls with Baby and Chi.

Everyone was accounted for.

"If ya say so."

The chicken then left the room and headed to her bedroom. Once there, she went inside and walked into her surveillance room. As she shut the door to the small space, she examined the cameras.

She checked them earlier and nothing noticeably suspicious happened within them. Sure, Teddy and Francine had been in his bathroom somewhere in the later hours but she wasn't entirely worried about that. She planned to ask them what had happened in there later.

As she looked through all of the footage, something seem off.

The camera in Teddy's bedroom was missing.

"What the…" she whispered before getting out of her chair and leaving the room.

* * *

Mike had smashed the camera with a metal baseball bat.

He was brought into the bathroom a few minutes ago by Shaffy and he took that time to cause some damage. He knew it was kind of risky but he wanted to get this whole situation dealt with as quickly as possible.

His ears suddenly picked up footsteps and he quickly tugged on his bracelet, causing him to disappear a few seconds before Chica opened the door.

The chicken blinked as she noticed the device battered.

"Who…"

She looked around the room. There was no sign that anyone was in there recently and she gritted her teeth. This must have happened while she was prepping breakfast.

And there was only one person who was in that room at the time.

"TEDDY!" Chica squawked, slamming the bedroom door shut so loudly, it scared everyone.

She returned to the playroom and the bear she had called stood to his feet. The chicken stared him down.

"Did you break the camera in yer room?!"

The bear blinked, genuine shock appearing on his features. "No Chica! I would never-"

"And since Ah'm bringing that up," she glared at Francine before turning back to Theo. "Just what were you and Francine doin' last night in the bathroom?"

"We were making out." he answered without subtlety or hesitation.

All of the girls (Ballora, Francine, and Chica) blushed, their eyes opening wide with disbelief and shock. The chicken looked so blown away that she took a little longer to recollect herself. She coughed lightly into her hand before saying.

"O-oh...well…" she smiled awkwardly. "Y'all are still young...it makes sense…" she chuckled a little. "Sorry fer questioning ya on that. Yer a pretty good boy and Ah know you would never do anything...unethical in front of the camera. Ah respect ya fer that."

Teddy nodded.

Chica turned to Francine and Ballora for a second, her intimidating look returning. "However, there's still the case with the cameras. Someone broke the one in yer room…" she pointed to Teddy. "And...Ah have no idea who…"

She glanced at all of the people working for her.

"Fer the next twenty-four hours, y'all be under total surveillance. If Ah don't see ya on any of the cameras, there will be a punishment. Understand?"

They nodded before the chicken turned to Teddy.

"As fer you Teddy, me and you are switching rooms until Ah can buy you a new camera, okay?"

"Yes." the bear replied.

Chica nodded. "I'll be right back."

The chicken exited out of the playroom. As she did, Francine stared daggers at Teddy. Before he could even react, she smacked him.

"OW!" the bear cried. "Why would you-"

"Why the hell would you say that?!" the vixen barked.

"Mama always told me not to stray away from the truth~!" he smiled lightly.

Francine blinked before smiling back. "You're right about that."

She then headed back over to the highchair she was at originally and continuing feeding Fred.

Ballora was confused. She watched as Francine fed the bear and saw Teddy sit down and continued to play with the other infants. She felt like something was going on that she didn't know about. Something that the teens were hiding.

But...she decided to ignore it.

It was none of her business and she didn't feel like getting involved if it was none of her concern. She simply shrugged it off and fed Bon Bon his breakfast without another thought.

* * *

Mike smiled as he ate his breakfast.

He felt like he had just finished a really hard test just to learn that he aced it. And, after looking back into the magic mirror, he was glad that he didn't caught nor did the teens get into too much trouble with his escapade.

The only downside was that he had to move to Chica's bathroom. And he was unsure if that was even possible.

"Mr. Schmidt?"

The man turned to BB, who looked up at him curiously. His childish wonder was back and Mike couldn't have been happier.

"What's up kiddo?" Michael asked.

"I was just wondering...what were you smiling about?" the boy asked.

The darker brunette smiled. "I'm just happy that you get to see your folks soon."

Balloon Boy's eyes lit up. "Really?!" he hugged Mike tightly. "When? When? Do you know?"

"Not exactly… but it's closer than you might think."

The boy gasped, jumping around in his seat. "Really?!"

"Truly."

"Yay!" BB jumped out of his seat and ran up the stairs. "I'm gonna draw them a bunch of pictures!"

Mike smirked proudly as Shaffy walked out of the living room with a questioning expression on his face. The bear then asked.

"What did you say to him?"

"Something to lift his spirits." he answered before turning to Shaffy. "I broke a camera in there."

"I saw." he smirked. "I have never seen Chica look so confused."

"I wanna take another swing at it!" Mike piped. "And take out more cameras!"

"One at a time though." Shaf said, walking into the kitchen. "And make sure you spread out your targets."

The man nodded.

"Also," he handed a glass bottle to Mike. "You might want to take this."

"What's this?" he shook the container a little in his hands, causing the purple liquid inside to swirl around.

"It's a progressor. It'll be used to turn the others back to their former selves. I worked on it all last night to get the right amount." he started to brew some coffee as he continued. "You're gonna have to put two drops on either their forehead or in their eyes. It's best to place it closer to the head so it has a more lasting effect."

Mike nodded. "Why two drops?"

"One will progress them but it will put them in more a childish state. Like another BB, but in the body of an adult."

"Alright."

"And as you do that, I want you to bring them here. If they stay with Chica, she'll just regress them all over again."

"Right." the human nodded. "Got it."

"Take out the camera in the nursery first." Shaffy stated. "Then handle that. You're gonna have to get Chi last since she's in Chica's room." he tapped his chin. "But then again, you'll be in there if I teleport you there to start out." he shrugged. "Point is, do what you want. Our home is in another dimensional plane so she can't get us even if she tries."

"Ok."

"Also, don't do it until tonight. You don't wanna get caught."

Mike nodded. He knew exactly what he was going to do.


	14. Chapter 14

Teddy opened his eyes and saw someone smashing a camera in the darkness.

He quickly rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the person. They seem lanky and more full on the top of their head. They were also wearing a dark hoodie so it was kind of hard to tell their true form.

He only knew that the person was a human.

The intruder had more than likely sensed the teen's eyes on him and turned around immediately. The two made eye contact, causing Teddy to hold in a breath.

"It's okay." the human whispered, giving off an adult male's voice. "I'm here to help."

The bear slowly nodded, taking a glance into Chi's crib before turning to the man.

"I'm gonna do something else really quick, alright?"

He nodded once again as the man approached the chicken's crib. He took out a bottle of purple liquid and slowly placed two drops on Chi's forehead. Once he was done, he put it away and moved back to where the camera was. He slipped the SD card out of the device and placed it in his pocket.

Teddy watched all this with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face. How did this man know about the situation? How exactly did he get in here without getting spotted? Who was he anyway? A lot of different questions centered around this stranger formed into his mind.

However, they were cut short when Chi started to groan in her sleep.

She rose from her mattress and rubbed her head. She surveyed the room through sleepy eyes and blinked when she saw Teddy.

"Theo!" she whispered, surprise evident on her face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm working for your sister…" he then hugged her. "But that doesn't matter right now! You're back to normal!" he turned to the mysterious human. "How did you do that?"

The chicken turned as the man removed his hood to reveal himself as Mike. Chi's eyes lit up. "Mike! You're alright!"

The brunette smiled as Teddy blinked.

"So you're the last guy that was missing! Francine thought you were dead or something!"

"I kind of thought so too…" Chi admitted. "But-"

Mike stopped her as he suddenly heard footsteps. He grabbed the chicken and said. "Now's not a good time." he turned to the polar bear. "I'm taking Chi. Stall for her as best as you can, alright?"

Theo nodded as they disappeared. He quickly went back to sleep as Chica entered the bedroom.

She looked around and immediately spotted the broken camera on the floor. Her eyes quickly turned to the polar bear as he slept. Without hesitation, she marched over to him and ripped the covers off.

Teddy flinched only slightly and he slowly opened his eyes to see an angered Chica.

"Hi Chica…" he yawned before stretching. "What's happening?"

"You." she said sternly. "Yer breakin' cameras."

He blinked. "What!? I-I didn't-"

"Yer the only one in this room! It has to be you!" she squawked loudly before turning over to the crib. She headed over to it and sighed. "Ah'm so sorry fer bein' loud Chi Chi. Sissy doesn't mean it…"

No response.

Chica blinked. "Sissy…?"

Teddy bit his lip as she pulled up Chi's covers only to find that she wasn't in the bed. Her eyes widened as she screamed to the heavens.

"CHI CHI!"

* * *

"Whew! I feel so happy to be in my old clothes again!"

Chi was looking in the mirror, smiling as she twirled. She was out of all of the baby stuff and was back to her old bib and panties. She turned to Mike and Shaffy, who were in the room with her.

"Thanks for getting me out of there guys!"

"It's no trouble…" Shaffy's smile disappeared. "but now is not the time to be celebrating."

The Shadow snapped his fingers, causing a large screen to replace the wall in front of them. There they could see Chica flipping out on Teddy.

" _Where's mah lil sissy!?" she squawked, grabbing him by some of his chest fur and shaking him. "WHERE IS SHE?!"_

" _I don't know Chica!" Theo replied with a shrug. "She was in her crib last time I saw her and now she's gone."_

 _Ballora and Francine then rushed into the room. As the door opened, they could hear the babies' cries echoing through the hallway. The dancer was already carrying a sobbing Baby, who held onto her 'mother' as she wept._

" _What's going on?" the vixen asked._

" _Chi's missing!" Chica sobbed before shaking the bear, her teeth clenched. "And Teddy won't tell me where she went!"_

" _I told you that I don't know!" the bear replied._

 _The chicken glared at him. "You have one more chance ta tell me where mah sister is before Ah get angry! Now…" she shook the teen again. "WHERE. IS. MAH. SISSY?!"_

" _I don't know!"_

" _That's it!" she squawked. "I've had it up to mah head with yer foolery Theo!" she pulled out her rolling pin. "And now, Ah'm gonna put ya to sleep!"_

" _NO!"_

 _Before Chica could do any damage, Francine pushed her friend out of the way. The two of them landed on the floor as the chicken's weapon pounded against the mattress. She then glared at the teenagers._

" _Francie…" the chicken spoke up. "Ah understand that y'all are in love but Ah'm tryin' ta teach yer boy toy a lil' lesson!" she sighed. "Now, step aside. Or Ah'm gonna have ta hurt you."_

" _Francine, let me handle this." Theo whispered. "I don't wanna see you get hurt."_

 _She shook her head, shielding her friend from the chicken. "No way! I'm stepping in whether you like it or not! You're my best friend!"_

" _How sweet~!" Chica cooed bitterly. "But y'all_ _ **both**_ _being punished…"_

"I'm stepping in!" Mike exclaimed before turning to Shaffy. "Take me there!"

The Shadow and Chi blinked. The bear shook his head. "Are you crazy?! Your cover will be blown if you leave!"

"That doesn't matter right now! They need our help!"

The slimmer chick nodded. "It's either we save them now or they become babies. Then no one will be able to save the others."

Shaffy crossed his arms before nodding. He then snapped his fingers. "I'll do one better."

Suddenly Francine and Teddy appeared right in front of them. The two teens blinked and was about to say something but Chica started throwing a fit.

" _Where the HELL DID THEY GO?!"_

" _It's alright Miss Chica…" Ballora chided, resting a hand on the bird's shoulder. "It's okay…"_

" _No it's NOT!" she squawked. "Not only has mah dear sissy disappeared but those two traitors did too!" she clenched her teeth and grumbled. "Those fucking Shadows are gonna get it now...wherever they are…"_

Shaffy cursed under his breath.

 _Ballora blinked. "Who?"_

 _Chica stared up at the dancer with a look of annoyance before shaking it off with a nervous smile. "Nothin' nothin'...let's just settle the kids down fer bed."_

 _The blue haired woman nodded as the two made their exit._

"This is bad…" the purple bear sighed, closing the screen he created.

"What are we going to do?" Chi asked nervously.

"We need a plan." Mike stated. "But first…" he turned to Francine and Teddy. "You two must be very confused."

The teens nodded.

The man smirked. "No worries, we'll bring you up to speed."


	15. Chapter 15

"So…let me get this straight."

Mike, Shaffy, and Chi were still gathered in the human's bedroom. While the mentioned trio sat on the mattress, Teddy and Francine sat on the floor. The vixen was the one who spoke, getting on her feet.

"You're Michael Schmidt, the last person that went missing?" The man nodded. "And you along with Shaffy came back to help us not only save everyone but to stop Chica?"

Chi nodded. "Yep. Not much else to explain."

Shaffy sighed, taking off his hat and putting a hand through his fur. "Yeah, but now that is about to go up in smoke. Chica is out for me and Shabby now…"

"But you told me before that your home is in another dimensional plane so she couldn't catch you." The brunette stated, raising an eyebrow.

"That may be true but…" he sighed. "The barrier around our home is weakening. And it's because of all of you."

Everyone but the bear blinked.

"Having one or two people here is fine but there's now five of you. Sure, she'll still have a hard time getting to us but it is weaker compared to if there was only you and BB here."

"But…" Mike spoke up again. "you told me to bring everyone here when I turn them back to normal."

Shaffy slowly shook his head. "We'll have to take them somewhere else. Somewhere Chica would probably never go or doesn't know about."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Chi's eyes lit up. She stood up and looked at everyone before exclaiming.

"I know exactly who to call!"

 **~I~I~**

Springtrap was sitting on his torn leather armchair as he watched some random show he just found.

People that knew the rabbit would admit that his house was not in the best shape. It was an old rickety place in the middle of almost nowhere. The paint was yellowing and the vegetation around the structure had died years ago. The place looked abandoned.

And the rabbit wasn't doing anything to make it better. Especially as of late.

Goldie would usually come by and help him make the place look a little neater. They would then go to his place (the old Freddy's basement) and just relax together. The two would do this all the time and seeing the yellow bear laugh and smile made Springtrap feel like he could do just about anything.

That was until he got a frightening voice message from Shaffy.

"' _Hey Spring, this is Shaffy. Look, you can't come to the old Freddy's anymore. Neither can you see Goldie. He's…changed. Chica has taken over and had turned them all into…babies. At least in a mental sense. Point is, do not come over there. She might just turn you into one as well. This might sound crazy but listen to me , alright? I don't want to see any more of my friends get hurt. Thank you and…oh, before I close this out, Goldie told me that he loved you before he got turned into…you know. Sorry about all of this and thank you for understanding. I'll see ya…'"_

Now, Springtrap was changing and it wasn't for the better. For starters, he had started to gain some pounds. Also, he ate more sugar and grease filled foods. That was all he did for the last couple of months.

His old friends, The Phantoms, grew worried about him and would visit from time to time. They would bring more healthier food options, give him ideas to create an exercise plan, and just give him their love and support. He was thankful of their kindness and the fact that they cared about his wellbeing but nothing could make him feel better.

Nothing except bringing Goldie back.

Springtrap yawned as he started changing the channels. He shifted in his chair just a little as well, causing the pizza box in front of him to slip off of his lap. The rabbit rubbed his eyes before stopping on a channel that was showing a car commercial. He tossed the remote to the side and was about to get some sleep when his phone started ringing.

"Damn it…" he grumbled, turning to see the house phone that was plugged up right next to his armchair. "Who the hell is calling me?"

He slowly reached over and nabbed the phone. He cleared his throat before speaking into the device.

"Hello?"

" _Hi Springtrap!"_ it was Chi, Chica's younger sister. " _How are you?"_

Springtrap blinked.

He remembered Shaffy telling the rabbit over the phone that almost everyone who worked at both Freddy's establishments have been turned into infants, which included the chicken who was talking to him right now. So, what changed?

"Chi…?" he asked. "Why...how are you…?"

The bird chuckled awkwardly. " _It's...kind of hard to explain. But I'll tell you all about it later."_ her voice turned serious. " _The reason I'm calling you is about my sister. Shaffy already told me that he discussed with you the entire situation. But things are a little different now and we're trying to turn the others back to normal, stopping Chica in her tracks. We need your help in this."_

Springtrap looked down at himself before glancing at the phone. "How...am I supposed to help exactly?"

" _We're plan to use your house as a...shelter of sorts."_ she replied. " _We can't have everyone at the Shadows' since it will destroy the protection around their home. Also, no one...really knows where you live so...it's perfect!"_

The rabbit took a look around his living room. Trash littered all over the place and there was honestly no leg room for anyone to sit or stand anywhere. He then looked at his body and thought about the last time he stood up. He couldn't really remember it.

" _Please help us Springtrap."_ Chi begged. " _I promise that after this, we won't bother you ever again."_

Spring nodded before processing the information given to him.

Letting them use his house for this will not only help things turn back to normal but it will allow him to see his ray of sunshine again. He thought about Goldie being in his arms once more and it made him get a little teary eyed. He knew he had a lot of things to do before that was to happen and sighed at the fact that he had to straighten stuff up. It made him want to pass out.

But he had to do it. For Goldie.

He put the phone closer to his head as a small smile appeared on his face. "I'll help."


	16. Chapter 16

Ballora was concerned.

It had almost two weeks since Chi, Teddy, and Francine disappeared. Chica had resorted to checking different rooms around the establishment, making sure that none of the cameras were out of place before doing anything else. This would usually take several minutes and the dancer would slowly feed the infants in the morning, watching the whole thing play out.

After the whole incident, the chicken had started going to sleep and eating less than she should be. She would sit in the nursery and make sure none of her other children would go missing in any hour of the night. She would noticeably get thinner and look more and more tired. It made her look almost like a zombie.

As Monday rolled around, starting the third week since Chi disappeared, the ballerina decided to talk to the chicken as they ate breakfast. The babies were playing in the playroom, leaving the two of them to enjoy their meal in the dining room.

The dining room used to be Parts and Service when the restaurant was still running. However, Chica had changed the floors to hardwood and painted the walls a warm cream color. Pictures that the infants drew was taped all around the space and the table was made from similar material to the floor. There was six chairs at the table but the only two being used was the two on the shorter ends of it.

Ballora was sitting closest to the door, eating her scrambled eggs and bacon silently. Chica, meanwhile, simply stared at her food, eyes opened wide and alert but singeing with fatigue.

The woman spoke up. "So...how did you sleep last night Miss Chica?"

The chicken shrugged, grabbing her fork before dropping it again.

"Did you...even sleep at all?"

Chica sighed, closing her eyes for only an instant. "No…"

Ballora crossed her arms. "Miss Chica, how can you expect to look after everyone when you can't even look after yourself?"

The bird laid her head down on the table, still making eye contact with the blue haired woman as she spoke. "...Ah don't know. I just...worried about losin' more of mah lil' ones." she gave Ballora a saddened look as she asked her. "Ya know where Ah'm comin' from?"

"Absolutely." she replied. "I would be upset if I didn't have Baby." she then added after walking over to the bird and rubbing her back. "But don't worry, I'm certain that they won't take anyone else."

"Ya sure?" she turned slightly stern. "You have no idea who we're dealin' with right now. They could strike at any moment."

"It'll be fine."

Chica still looked uncertain. "Whatever…"

Ballora sighed. "Anyway, you should really get some rest. I'll take care of everything while you sleep."

The bird's magenta eyes narrowed. "Will ya watch the babies with yer life?"

The woman gulped and slowly nodded. "I will."

She yawned, rising from her seat. "Good." she then headed out of the room. "Ah'm gonna get some sleep…"

Ballora nodded, watching the bird leave before cleaning up the dining room.

 **~I~I~**

"Mommy…?"

Ballora was reading in the playroom when she had felt a tug on her pant leg. She looked down and her eyes fell upon Baby, who looked somewhat hesitant and sad.

The blue haired woman turned worried. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"When's Chi Chi coming back?"

The dancer bit her lip.

Chica did not explain to the little ones why Chi was not playing with them anymore. The mother bird simply said that her younger sibling had went on vacation and will be back soon. The boys believed it and waited patiently for her return. Baby, however, started feeling lonely.

She missed her best friend.

Ballora closed her book and lifted her child on her lap. "Baby, Chi went out for awhile. She'll be back soon. Miss Chica said so."

"When will she be back?" the little clown asked.

The dancer hugged her. "I don't know but...she'll be back soon."

"I want Chi Chi now…"

"I know...but it'll be awhile before she gets back."

"Where'd she go?"

Ballora shrugged. "I don't know."

"Does Miss Chica know?"

"Maybe...but she's taking a nap right now. You can ask her later okay?"

Baby nodded before resting her head on her mother's chest. Ballora held her close before picking up her book and starting to read once again. The clown noticed this and looked up at the blue haired woman.

She then asked. "What are you reading?"

"A book."

"Can I hear it?"

"It's a little too…" Ballora tried to think of a word to say. "Boring."

"I don't care."

"It's kind of scary too." she raised an eyebrow as a smile spread across her face. "You sure you wanna listen?"

Baby yawned before shaking her head. "I'm 'kay…"

The dancer chuckled before looking at the clock above them. It was around naptime, wasn't it? Maybe she'll put the little ones to bed then have some time to herself. Maybe watch some TV for the first time in a long time.

She then remembered what Chica asked her before she went to sleep.

"Will ya watch the babies with yer life?"

She had agreed to this. She said she would watch the babies with every ounce of her being.

But Chica was being a little too paranoid, surely she didn't mean it literally, right? The chicken wasn't that much of a comic so she must of meant it. Why else would she give the dancer that kind of a look earlier?

Chica was dead serious.

"Maybe I could just watch TV in the boys' room while they nap so I can watch it and the kids at the same time?" she mumbled to herself as she continuing putting the little ones in their cribs one at a time.

A thought then suddenly came to her as she was about to put Goldie in his crib. She had put Baby in there a few minutes prior.

"Oops…"

She slowly placed the yellow bear on the floor before taking the clown out of the crib. Ballora then thought about where Baby was going to sleep if she was going to stay in here.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

The dancer blinked and turned to the floor to see Goldie crying his eyes out. Before she could even think about calming him down, the other boys started sobbing and wailing, kicking and screaming their hearts out. Soon, Baby too was bawling along with the others.

Ballora let out a long sigh before quickly trying to settle them down with little success. She wished that Francine and Teddy were here to help her with this.

She wished that they hadn't disappeared the way they did.


	17. Chapter 17

Springtrap smiled as he finished cleaning his house. Sure, he was exhausted by the whole ordeal. He had to not only pick up all of the trash but sweep and mop too. He even had to get rid of mice and roaches that were living in the crevices of his kitchen. But it was all worth it. He was going to see Goldie again.

Suddenly, a few knocks came to the door. He looked towards it before looking at his tidy house. He nodded before walking over to the entrance and opening it.

Standing there was Chi, Shaffy, and two teenagers that he didn't recognized even though they looked a little bit familiar to him.

"Hi Spring!" the chicken smiled.

"Hi…" the rabbit replied before giving her a hug. She backed up a few seconds later with a confused expression on her face. Springtrap copied her look. "What?"

She blushed. "Well…you kind of…smell a little funny…"

The rabbit blinked, his face turning a bright red. He was so focused on cleaning the house that he didn't have time to clean himself.

He chuckled awkwardly before slowly stepping inside. "I…haven't bathed in a while. I'm gonna go do it now…" he headed up the steps. "Make yourselves at home."

The group nodded before looking around the house.

The place was relatively small with not much to offer. There was a simply little kitchen with all of the necessities in it. He also had a living room with only an armchair and a TV in the large space.

"Alright." Francine said as she sat down on the armchair. "So...what's the plan?"

"Simple." Shaffy stated. "Tonight, around midnight, I want you all to be alert and ready. I will teleport you to the restaurant from here and you're going to use these…" he pulled out three small bottles, similar to the one he had gave to Mike. "To turn at least three people back to normal."

"What about the camera in the nursery?" Francine asked.

"Knock that out before you use the progressor." Shaffy explained. "And remember to take the SD card before you do anything else. We don't want Chica to have that footage no matter what."

They nodded. Teddy then raised his hand.

"Yes Theo?"

"Why so late?" the polar bear asked. "I'm passed out by then."

"Because if we leave earlier, we might get caught." Francine answered.

The Shadow nodded before snapping his fingers. Instantly, black bands were on each of their wrists, excluding his own. Shaffy then said.

"You'll need these when you finished. Just tug onto those, hold onto to the person you've progressed, and it'll bring you back here. Any other questions?"

"Why isn't Mike here with us?" Teddy asked.

"He's still at my house. Don't worry, he'll be assisting you guys as well. Just remember what I told you okay?"

They nodded.

"Good." He then headed to the door. "I'll be back here tomorrow. See you all then."

They said their goodbyes before watching TV, waiting for the time to come around.  
 **~I~I~  
**  
"Alright Springtrap, we're leaving now."

Chi, Francine and Teddy had gotten ready to go back to the restaurant. The chicken just notified Springtrap about it, who was already fast asleep on the armchair. She chuckled and lightly hugged him before waiting for Shaffy to teleport them there.

The polar bear rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Man, I'm tired…"

"Stay alert Theodore." Francine stated firmly. "Remember what Shaffy said?"

He nodded sleepily. "Uh huh…"

Eventually, the three were brought into the nursery. They were surprised to see Mike already there and smashing the camera with a bat. He was trying to be quiet with it but it made a little bit of noise as he tried to destroy it. He then removed the SD card and smiled cheekily at the others.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"It's fine." Chi smiled back before asking. "Did you use the progressor on anyone yet?"

"No." his eyes then shifted towards the corner of the room, where Ballora and Baby were sleeping. "But I suggest doing this without waking them up."

They all nodded before going to different cribs, deciding which ones they wanted to rescue. Francine immediately walked over to Mangle's bed and placed two drops on his forehead. Teddy did the same with Fred, as did Chi with Bon Bon.

All of them immediately started to wake up.

"What...what happened?" the blue bunny mumbled. He then took notice of Chi and his heart leapt out of his chest. "Chi-"

She shushed him before he could yell. "We gotta get out of here."

She turned to Mike, who was putting dabs of the progressor on Goldie's head. He nodded in her direction as the yellow bear started getting up. The chick then grabbed Bon Bon and Gold while both the vixen and the polar bear grabbed the people they saved before tugging on their bracelets and disappearing.

The man smiled before making his way out of the nursery.

 **~I~I~**

Chi and the other Toys as well as Francine, Goldie and Teddy reappeared in Springtrap's living room.

The polar bear immediately yawned. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Bon Bon jumped onto Chi in a hug. "Oh Chi! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Fred nodded. "Yes, I was very worried for you as well." he then turned to the polar bear. "I'm also confused as to how my cousin got involved in all of this."

Francine chuckled awkwardly, hugging her brother. "It's kind of a long story."

The bunny smirked, crossing his arms. "Please, we have plenty of time."

"What…why are you guys so loud?"

The group looked over to see Springtrap rubbing his eyes sleepily. Goldie's eyes lit up at the sight of the rabbit.

"Spring?" the bear asked, tears threatening to fall. "Is...is that really you?"

The lime bunny blinked as him and Goldie made eye contact. He started to cry too, getting out of his chair to hug him.

"Goldie! Oh my god!" Spring sobbed, holding the smaller bear. "My ray of sunshine…" he kissed him on the forehead. "I missed you so much…"

Goldie smiled as well, leaning into the rabbit's touch. "Ah missed ya too sugar…"

"Can we explain ourselves tomorrow?" Theo asked, yawning again. "I'm tired and it's late…"

Fred chuckled, patting the teen on the back. He nodded. "I think it's for the best…"


	18. Chapter 18

Ballora's heart sank to her stomach.

She had woken up to find that four of the cribs in the nursery were empty. Not only that, but the surveillance camera was battered and the footage was missing. Thoughts of what Chica would say when she found out what had happened filled the dancer's mind.

She didn't want to get in trouble for this.

"Good morning Ballora!"

The woman shrieked and quickly turned around to see Chica, who looked refreshed and ready for anything. The chicken's smile disappeared when she noticed Ballora's frightened eyes.

"Y'all alright?" the bird asked. "Ya look like you seen somethin' traumatic…"

"Never better~!" Ballora chimed nervously. "I'm alright~!"

"Ya sure?"

The dancer nodded.

She shrugged. "If ya say so-"

"Mommy!"

Chica blinked and turned to see Freddy in tears. She then noticed that Fred's crib, the one in front of the chocolate bear's, was empty. Her magenta eyes shifted to Ballora dangerously before turning back to her bear cub.

"What's the matter Freddy sweetie~?" the chicken cooed, walking over to him. She already knew why he was upset but decided to ask anyway.

Freddy sniffled. "Where mah brother go…?"

"Mine too!"

Chica looked to see Bonnie and Foxy also sobbing. Bon Bon and Mangle's cribs were empty as well. Before she could say anything else, Mari started bawling as well. She noticed that Goldie was not in his bed either.

The bird let out a long sigh. "Don't worry lil' ones. _Ballora_ …" she said the ballerina's name in a dangerously dark tone before adding reassuringly. "Has a logical explanation as ta where they went."

"W-well…"

Ballora froze as Chica's hand clutched her shoulder tightly. She then added in a whisper. "Fuck this up...and ya won't be seein' anythin' close to daylight ever again."

She nodded profusely before saying to the boys. "W-well...your brothers and Goldie...went on vacation…?"

"Why?" Freddy sniffed.

The blue haired woman bit her lip as the chicken's grip on her tightened. "U-um...they...they wanted to…"

"They're gone." Chica said simply. "Ballora lost them."

The dancer's face paled.

All the boys started wailing and crying as the chicken dragged the woman out of the nursery.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Miss Chica! I-I didn't mean to lost them! I was watching them! R-Really! I was! A-and then they disappeared when I wasn't looking...a-and I'm sorry!"

Chica gritted her teeth as she dragged Ballora into her room. She was honestly angry at her but she knew that this was going to happen if she wasn't going to watch them. The chicken wasn't worried about it all too much. She knew just how Ballora was going to make it up to her.

The chicken tossed the blue haired woman onto her bed as she moved into her surveillance room. Ballora bit her lip and tapped her foot patiently as she waited for her boss to return.

"Now Ballora," Chica said, walking back into the room with something hidden behind her back. "Ya know just how mad Ah am at you, right?"

"Yes ma'am…" the human sighed. "I'm so sorry...if there's anyway I can redeem myself-"

"Actually…" the chicken showed her a strange gun-like device with a container of pink liquid inside. "There is."

Ballora blinked. "What...what is it?"

"It's a regressor Ah made a while back." she explained. "It's what Ah used ta turn...most of the others into babies. I put it into a gun version so that it'll be easier to aim it at people."

"What do you-"

"Ah want you to bring me mah babies back. But that's not all," she shoved the gun into Ballora's hands. "I want you to take down anyone that gets in yer way. Ya got it?"

Ballora bit her lip.

There was a side of her saying that she should do this. So that nothing bad happens to her in the process. So that Chica doesn't possibly take away her own little one. So she could earn the chicken's trust again.

But at the same time, she didn't want to do it. She still thought that forcing people to do something they didn't want to do was wrong. She still felt guilty about turning Baby into a baby several weeks back. Although she loved her friend being her child, she kind of missed her being her normal self.

Ballora was at a loss of what to do.

"Ah know that look." Chica stated, prying the gun from Ballora's hands. "It's of a person planning ta turn. Someone that doesn't want ta help me anymore."

"N-no!" the blue haired lady exclaimed, standing up quickly. "That isn't me at all!"

"Ya sure?" her eyes narrowed as she stared down at the woman. They were staring eye to eye and it made Ballora feel uneasy. "Cause what Ah see is a liar."

"I'm not-"

"Lyin'."

Ballora closed her mouth.

Chica scoffed. "And Ah thought Ah actually had a friend. Someone who truly understood me." her eyes turned dark, aiming the weapon at the other woman. "Guess Ah was wrong."

The dancer's pink eyes widened as the chicken fired. Ballora quickly ducked and ran out of the room. Chica gritted her teeth and followed her out.

"Stay still!" the bird squawked. "This will only take a moment~!"

Ballora ran as fast as she could. She wanted to stay as far away from Chica as possible. She bit her lip as she dashed in the direction of the playroom. She proceeded to bang on the wall, crying out for anyone in the outside world to hear her.

It fell on deaf ears.

"Nowhere ta run Lora~!"

The blue haired woman turned to see Chica was about a foot away from her. The chicken smirked sinisterly.

"We had a nice run, sugar cube~!" her grin disappeared. "But now it's time to say night ni-"

She was cut off when Mike appeared in between them.

Ballora blinked, tears rolling down from her shocked eyes. "Who...who are you?"

The brunette glanced at her before turning to the chicken. He smiled at her. "Hi Chica."

"Mike…" she gritted her teeth. "The hell are you doin'-"

"I'm only here for a second." he grabbed Ballora and smirked, tugging on his bracelet. "Bye."

"NO!"

Chica quickly started firing her weapon. However, it only ended with splashes of the liquid on the wall in front of her. She gritted her teeth before marching towards the hallway.

She realized that if she wanted something done right, she had to do it herself.


	19. Chapter 19

**Second to last chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Sorry about the short length of it...**

"Come on Baby~! You need to eat~!"

The clown covered her face and kicked her feet around as she refused to be fed her lunch. Chica gritted her teeth as Baby continued to not eat her meal.

"Why won't you eat sweetheart?" the chicken asked after trying a few more times.

"I want my Mommy to feed me!" she exclaimed, causing Chica to frown.

She should've known that was going to be the case.

"Baby sweet pea, listen…." her eye was twitching as she stated darkly. "Yer mother is nothin' more than a liar and a bitch. No one likes her, no one should love her, and yer never seein' her again. Ah'm yer new Mommy now and if ya don't like it, you can go sit in the corner and starve…"

The clown blinked, her heart sinking into her stomach. Her eyes quickly welled up with tears as she started to sob. Mari, who was sitting on the other high chair, starting crying as well.

Chica sighed heavily.

She quickly walked over to Freddy and patted him on the head. "Freddy baby, can ya watch everyone fer a moment. Mama will be right back, alright?"

The bear nodded, placing one of the blocks he was playing with into his mouth.

"Thank you so much~!" she then left the room.

* * *

"How the hell am Ah supposed to figure out where they are…?!"

Chica was flipping through ' _The Book of the Mystical and Magical: Herb and Potion Edition'_ furiously as she tried to find something that could take her to where the others were located.

Sadly, she couldn't find anything.

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" she squawked, tears falling down her face.

Everything was falling apart for Chica. Her motherly spark was faltering at the seams and to make matters worse, she couldn't find anything in this damn book to help her find her missing babies. She didn't know where the Shadows even lived, how in the world was she supposed to get her little ones back?!

She remembered what had happened earlier with Ballora and recalled just how calm and collected she was at that time.

Now, Chica was just crumbling like a cookie. Falling apart and not able to be put back together again. She didn't know what to do anymore and it made her scared. Terrified to do anything just for the others to be two steps ahead of her.

Was this how the others felt?

She threw the book across the room before forming the fetal position in the middle of the area. She started to breath heavily as the world began to cave in around her. Everything was a swirling vortex and the chicken was stuck inside. She couldn't breath, she couldn't speak.

Chica didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Hello everyone!"

Shaffy smiled as he teleported into Springtrap's living room.

The area had been refurbished and painted to look almost brand new. The living room now had a plush gray sofa with a glass coffee table in front of it. The armchair was changed into one that matched the couch. The kitchen was also larger, spacing all of the things within the room out so that there was more room to move around. The counters were also changed into marble.

The Toys along with Francine, Teddy, Springtrap and Ballora were sitting in the living room while Goldie was whistling in the kitchen, possibly trying to make something.

The individuals in the living room turned to the Shadow and waved. Chi spoke up. "Hi Shaffy! What's up?"

"Well...I have good news!" he beamed. "Chica has been taken down."

They all gasped. Bon Bon asked. "No way! Really?!"

Shaffy nodded, snapping his fingers. The television screen showcased Chica, curled up into a ball and sobbing.

"Geez...what's up with her?"

"She's insane." Shaf stated. "Sooner or later, she was going to crack. I guess now is that time."

"What are we gonna do with her?" Fred asked. "And what about the others?"

"Mike will get Mari and the others out of there." he pointed to Ballora, Francine and Teddy. "You three are going to help put Chica behind bars. I've already notified the police."

They blinked and looked at one another. The vixen bit her lip. "Really?"

"I mean...the evidence is stack against her. She kidnapped you guys as well as eleven other people, most of them being in this room. She needs to be put to justice so that she doesn't do it anymore."

They nodded.

"I'll take you there right now. Make sure to inform the police about it."

"But what if she tries to attack us?" Ballora asked, still somewhat shaken up about what happened to her earlier.

Shaffy shook his head. "That won't happen. She's weaker now. She haven't been eating or sleeping right. She is practically a cracked plate." he snapped his fingers, making the TV turn back to normal. "But enough of that, go finish the job."

They stood up as the Shadow teleported them out of the room.

"Now, as for the rest of you," he clapped his hands. "We have a party to get ready for!"

 **Last chapter will be posted tomorrow! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter! I hope you all like it!**

 **I own NONE of the characters! They belong to Scott Cawthon.**

"So...how are we gonna approach this?"

Francine had asked this as her along with Theo and Ballora were taken to Chica's bedroom. The mentioned chicken was just beyond the other door and they had to think of how their plan was going to be executed.

"Well…" the polar bear spoke up. "I think we should grab her like the police and say 'Ya should've know this by now Chica but babysitters are only temporary!'"

Francine groaned as a small chuckle escaped the dancer's lips. "We are not saying that…"

"Why not? We sound super cool!"

"More like super cheesy...and stupid."

Teddy frowned.

"I kind of liked it." Ballora admitted.

His smile returned. "See Fran? Ballora actually has a sense of humor!"

Francine crossed her arms. "I honestly don't care. Can we just-"

"Howdy y'all…"

The trio froze as Chica stepped out of her surveillance room. Her eyes were red and puffy and a look of shame and disappointment was in her features.

They turned to her as Teddy exclaimed. "Stay where you are Chica! We don't wanna hurt you! We're just hear to take you to the nice policemen and-"

Suddenly, there was loud banging coming from the back door of the restaurant. A voice then blurted out. "Anyone in there!? This is the police! Can Chica Chicken come out here with her hands in the air?!"

"...Nevermind. They're already here."

"Ah'll go…" Chica sighed, putting her hands to her side before walking out of the room. She then stopped at the entrance of her bedroom and smiled sadly at the three. "It was fun while it lasted…" she lowered her head, her grin gone.

She then walked into the hallway.

There was a moment of silence between the three. They glanced at one another before Teddy smirked.

"Babysitting's temporary!" he yelled, causing his friend to groan and Ballora to laugh.

* * *

"Where are we going Mr. Schmidt?"

Mike smiled at Balloon Boy's question.

Them along with the Shadows had teleported to Springtrap's house after getting the little boy. BB had no idea what was going on but everyone else already knew about it. They walked into the rabbit's house only to find out that it was dark.

Shaffy clapped his hands, turning the lights on as Mike uncovered the child's eyes.

"SURPRISE!"

BB gasped as everyone popped out of hiding. On the dining room table was a large blue and red striped cake with a bunch of balloons around it. Just above the display was a bunch of colorful streamers and a sign that said 'We Love You Balloon Boy'.

The child could not have been happier.

"Guys!" he cried, running over to hug Fred. "You came back!"

The Toys ran over to embrace the little boy as Shaffy pulled out a camera. He took a quick picture and Shabby looked at it with a bright smile on his face.

"Let's eat some cake!" Goldie piped as everyone cheered.

"Make sure you cut a big slice for our little guy~!" Fred piped, lifting up BB and nuzzling noses with him.

The boy then gasped, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bunch of folded pieces of paper. "Oh! I almost forgot! I made pictures for everyone!"

"How sweet~!" Chi cooed, kissing the boy on the cheek as he gave her a picture. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Overall, the party was a huge success. No one has ever seen BB smile so wide when he was able to see everyone again. Everyone was able to enjoy themselves and the evening had been wonderful for them all.

* * *

"Hey sis…"

Chi was at the state prison. She was staring at Chica, who stared back at her with sadness in her eyes. Since they couldn't talk through the glass, they were using the phones on the side of the cubicle to speak to one another.

The older chicken merely waved, her eyes looked down towards the floor.

"I miss you." Chi said after a bit of silence. "We all do."

"Even after all that's happened…?" Chica asked.

The smaller bird nodded. "We know that you're just in a bad headspace and we forgive you for that. As long as you don't do it anymore…"

Her sister nodded. "I won't, I promise."

"The others are still your friends and are going to be here for you no matter what. And…" Chi smiled. "I'm still your little sister."

Chica nodded, a small smile gracing her beak. "That's true…"

"And….hey. After all of this is over, you wanna start all over? We can put everything that happened behind us and start out fresh. We can do whatever you want...just as long as it isn't baby themed."

The older chicken nodded, a chuckle coming out of her mouth. "Okay."

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Chica smiled, resting her head on the glass lightly. "Ah love ya too…"

They both hung up the phones and went their separate ways. Chi went back to the new Freddy's, planning to straighten things up there and start doing shows once more. Chica went back to her cell, hoping that her sentence will be over soon so that she can see her sister in the outside world.

The older chicken smiled, sitting back down in her cell and writing a tally mark on the wall for a new day.

Only seven thousand two hundred ninety-eight days to go. But she didn't mind this. Maybe she will get out earlier if her behavior was on point.

She sighed, laying in her bed and closing her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later, staring up at the bare ceiling.

She'll see Chi really soon. It was only a matter of time.

 **FIN**

 **I'll like to thank all of you for sticking to this story as I was dealing with some stuff outside of the Internet. Also, for the people who have read this series all the way through, I would like to thank you for that as well. All of this support means the world to me and I can't stress that enough! :D**

 **See you all in the next update, wherever that may be.**


End file.
